Intertwined
by Kiki Hikari
Summary: She was a red-headed beauty, he was misunderstood, yet they both intertwined their lives in the rarest of ways. Ace/Nami plus other couples
1. Two Worlds

**Intertwined**

She was a red-headed beauty, he was misunderstood, yet they both intertwined their lives in the rarest of ways. Ace/Nami

Chapter One: Two Worlds

Nami was in her room, texting on her phone before school. She was one of the most popular people at G.D. Roger High, the other members being Margaret, Boa Hancock and Nico Robin who were also her best friends. Margaret was the caring, nice one, Boa was the beauty queen and Robin was the one who knew everything about everyone. Nami was the confident one who had a thing for tangerines but things they all had in common was that they were beautiful, nice, smart and popular. Sure, Boa was claimed to be a bit mean but she really was caring underneath, Nami knew.

Nojiko, Nami's older sister, entered the room, "I can't believe you're still trying to text Hancock! She's probably killing another guy. You know how she is."

"Yeah, but it was his fault," Nami shrugged, "Maybe I should text Robin instead..."

"Or maybe you should go to school," said Nojiko, rolling her eyes, "I'll drive you."

Nami sighed and threw her phone into her bag before zipping it up and throwing it over one shoulder. School. She knew it was important and she was actually a good student but that still didn't mean she liked it. She walked out into the hallway where a picture of her deceased mother, Bellemere, was.

"Hey, mum," Nami smiled, "Hancock probably killed boy. I the boys would stop making up those stories..."

"Nami!" shouted Nojiko.

"Coming!" she yelled, smiling at the picture again, "Bye, mum!"

The car engine was running when she got in, "That sounds good for the environment."

"Since when did you care for the environment?" asked Nojiko, raising an eyebrow and pulling out of the driveway, "Honestly, it's always tangerines, money, friends, homework, texting... Hey, how about a boyfriend?"

"What!"

"You know you've never had one. Do you like anyone? Luffy, Zoro, Sanji... Ace?"

"Ace?"

"Yeah, why not? He seems like a nice guy, besides, you know, beating up thugs."

"He's... different..."

Nojiko looked at her, "Nami, different is another word for weird. I saw Ace and Luffy with Mr. Shanks once and he looked really happy. He just sounds misunderstood. Did you know his mother died giving birth to him? He's like you in a way. And his father died too so he's adoptive brothers with Luffy. You should be nice to him. It's hard for him... Just like us."

Nami was speechless. She had never heard her sister say such a long lecture. Usually, it was just a one sentence sarcastic comment. She got her bag and got out of the car since she had arrived at school, "Yeah, yeah, sure" she mumbled, before looking at the time, "Crap, I'm late!"

Meanwhile...

"ACE!" shouted Garp, "If you don't get down here in five minutes, I'm coming up and knocking you to school!"

Ace rolled his eyes. What happened to _normal _grandfathers? He wondered if his own grandfather could be any worse.

"AND WEAR A SHIRT! WHY YOU THINK YOU'RE SO IMMUNE TO THE COLD!"

"LUFFY HARDLY WEARS ANYTHING EITHER!"

"AT LEAST HE'S NOT SHIRTLESS!"

"Shishishi!" laughed Luffy, sitting on his bed where he and Ace shared a room.

"Shut up, Luffy," said Ace but he was grinning, "I'm still sneaking out without a shirt. Besides, Franky barely has any pants, so my problem can't be that bad."

"OK," grinned Luffy, "Can I come too?"

"Yeah," said Ace, putting on one of his boots, "Maybe, if we're lucky, we can find a thug."

They hopped out the window and landed safely on the front lawn.

"Oi, Grandpa, we're walking!" Luffy shouted, "... And beating up people!"

"Baka! Don't tell him!"

Surprisingly, Garp said, "Yeah, go wild."

"OK..." said Ace, "Meh, come on, Luffy."

Garp smiled when they left. _You're so much like your father, Ace... Only your father wore a shirt. _He grinned, _Those kids are doing more for this town than the police are. _

"Geez, not one thug," said Ace, when they reached the school gates.

"Isn't that good?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah but that was my perfect late excuse. 'Oh, don't worry sir, I was just in a punch-up with a couple of thugs and saved this person.' That is the perfect late excuse."

"Your first teacher is Shanks. He wouldn't mind."

"Because he's my carer since your real Dad's in the army."

"And... late again," said the principal, Silvers Rayleigh, "Let me guess... thugs?"

"No, there were no..." Luffy started.

Ace slammed his hand over his mouth, "Yeah!"

Rayleigh looked at them suspiciously, "Well... OK, then. Hurry off to class then."

They both ran off.

"See you, Luffy!" shouted Ace, running in a different direction to his class.

_OK, just around this corner... _Nami and Ace thought.

And... BAM!

"Gomenasai!" said Nami automatically and looking up, "Hey, you're..."

But he already ran off, holding his books, "Gomen ne, but I have to get to class!"

Nami stared after him, "Wow, he really doesn't wear a shirt... Nice muscles... wait, what am I saying?" She sighed and picked up her books, "Hey, these aren't mine..."


	2. Change

Chapter Two: Change

Ace burst into class, "I'm here!"

Everyone stared at him, but some laughed such as Kaya who was one of his friends in his group and was also Usopp's girlfriend.

"Er, yes, well, you can sit down," said Shanks, but grinning.

Ace smiled and took his usual seat by Zoro, who had already dozed off. Shanks took one look at him, shrugged and continued on with the lesson. Ace dumped his books on his desk and saw the cover which wasn't drawn over with random stuff. Instead, it was covered with fancy covering and had a tag in the corner which stated it was Nami's. He had nothing better to do, so he opened the book for a quick look. All the problems were set out and done right, with comments below from the teachers and a big tick or something similar.

Ace poked Zoro.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro sleepily, not bothering to lift his head.

"Hey, who's Nami?"

About half the class' mouths dropped, "You don't know who she is!"

"One of the popular people, why?" asked Zoro.

"I got her book."

"Hontou! Oi, give it here, Ace!" shouted almost all the males in the class, "I'll give you a twenty/fifty/hundred!"

"Hey, hey!" yelled Shanks, trying to control the class.

Nami looked at Ace's book. Sure, it wasn't the best-looking book in the world, but it had drawings of fire for some reason and his friend's signatures scattered randomly on the cover. At least he valued his friends. She also noticed most of the problems in his book were done wrong.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Margaret, snapping Nami out of her thoughts.

"It's Ace's book. I accidentally picked it up. I'll give it back to him at lunch."

At lunch...

Nami looked around for Ace's table and trying to ignore the boy's and some girl's requests for her to sit at their table. Finally, she found him, sitting with a big group of friends. She got up and smiled at her friends, "Just excuse me a minute, guys."

"Where are you going?" asked Hancock.

"Ace's table. I have to give back his book."

For some reason, Robin asked, "May I come with you?"

"Me too!" said Hancock eagerly, "Coming, Margaret?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oi, why are ALL of you coming!" asked Nami.

"Do you have a problem?" asked Hancock.

"I guess not..." _It must be a boy victim, but then why is Robin coming too? Is she interested in one of them?_

As Nami approached Ace, he looked up and whispered to Zoro, "Is that her?"

"Yes, duh," said Zoro.

"OK." He hopped up and said, at the exact same time Nami did, "Here's your book!"

"Thanks," they both said at the same time.

Marco, one of Ace's best mates, started chuckling, "What are you two? Telepathic or something?"

"Ignore him," said Ace.

Nami smiled, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Half the fan club of Nami's jaws dropped to the floor and the whispering started, "Why's she asking him?", "How come Ace gets to be with Nami?" etc.

"Yeah, OK," grinned Ace.

For some reason, this made Nami think he was quite cute when he smiled. They left the room and Nami started talking, "Look, I didn't mean to pry but... I kind of looked in your book and..."

"Oh, don't worry, I looked in your book too. Are you doing the problems right?"

"Uh, yes. That is kind of why the teachers tick it," said Nami sarcastically.

"Oh, I always thought I did it right," said Ace, scratching his head.

"You're way off!"

"Really?" asked Ace, "Hm... Maybe that's why gramps shouted at me when he saw my maths grade."

"Anyway, that sort of relates to my main reason to talk to you. Do you..." Nami paused for a second, considering to drop the whole thing but she remembered she had to be nice to Ace since he went through the same thing as her and said, "Do you want me to tutor you?"

Ace was surprised. He had never expected this from one of the popular people, "What?"

"Do you want me to tutor you?" repeated Nami and added quickly, "For free, of course."

"Hontou!" he was full-blown grinning now. Nami could see what Nojiko meant when she said he was truly happy, "Arigato, nee-chan! Ha! I thought you guys were total bakas but you're all right!" He put an arm around her while grinning his head off, "So, am I coming to your place today? It is Friday, I'm sure gramps won't mind..."

"Um, whichever is fine," said Nami, somehow turning a bit red. She couldn't understand! She had always been the confident one of the group; this wasn't like her at all!

"OK, your place then! Where do you live?"

"17, Tangerine Grove," said Nami faintly.

"OK! Thanks again, nee-chan!" he said, smiling.

"It's fine," said Nami, "Wonder what the others are doing?"

They went back into the cafeteria and saw the others all sitting together at the table, talking together.

"So what makes popular people like you mingle with us?" asked Ace.

"Well," said Nami, sounding sad on account of remembering Bellemere, "I know what you've been through, losing your parents and I wanted to be nice..." Ace paused.

"You have, haven't you?" she asked.

"But I only miss one of them," he said, "And I never got to say goodbye to her. My father might as well have never existed."


	3. The Past

Chapter Three: The Past

_Knock, knock._

"Door," said Nojiko, as Nami ran past.

"I know!" said Nami, opening the door and seeing Ace there. She had felt somewhat guilty for bringing up the parents topic at school and was glad to see him smiling again, "Hey, Nami!"

"Hey," she greeted, and then looked sorry, "Sorry for bringing up the parents thing at school. Here, take this." She handed him a little bag of cookies she had made, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah!" said Ace cheerfully, "These smell good..."

"Nami, who is it?" asked Nojiko.

"A friend, Ace!"

_That's my little sister. You're nice to him already~_

"We can study in my room," said Nami, leading Ace down the hall. He stopped halfway.

"Nani?" asked Nami.

"Is she your mum?" asked Ace, picking up the picture of Bellemere.

"Yeah, my adoptive mother" said Nami sadly, "I never got to say goodbye either."

"What happened?" asked Ace.

Normally, Nami wouldn't tell her past to someone she's only spoken to for a day. Her friends, of course, but not someone she barely knew. But there was something about Ace. She felt... safe around him.

"I got in a fight with my mum," said Nami, "It was when I was really young. I ran out of the house and stayed with a friend. Then, that night, she was murdered and I never said sorry or goodbye and now I really regret it."

Ace was stunned. He had never expected someone might have went through the same thing as him. Or, the closest thing to it anyway. He was pretty sure Nami wouldn't have hated her father the way he did.

Then he saw the sunlight glint off something as it fell to the floor. He looked at the little drip of water there, "Wait, are you crying?"

"No," Nami tried to say but her voice cracked, "Sorry, it's nothing."

Ace put the photo down carefully and crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on him, "It's OK."

Nojiko was walking towards the hall, but pulled up short when she heard Ace comforting Nami as she cried. She peered around the corner, into the hall and saw a sideways profile of Ace holding Nami against him.

_Aw... _she thought, walking away to give them their privacy. Though she did snap one picture with her phone.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Ace.

"No. Stay," said Nami, before being interrupted by the phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID which said it to be Margaret and pressed the button to loudspeaker, "Hello?"

"Hi!" said Margaret's cheerful voice, "How's the studying going?"

"What! How did you know about that!"

"Robin knows all, remember? It's OK, though because we're all tutoring someone!"

"Wait, what! Who are you tutoring!"

"Marco," answered Margaret, "We became friends at lunch today. He's so nice."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ace's giant laugh could definitely be heard in the loudspeaker.

"IS THAT YOU, ACE!" shouted a voice, no doubt Marco.

"Yeah! What's wrong! I thought you didn't need tutoring! *cough* smartass *cough*"

"SHUT UP!"

"Who's Hancock tutoring?"asked Nami.

"Luffy," answered Margaret, "She seemed really interested in him at lunch today. And not just merely interested; but I mean REALLY interested! Heck, she even blushed!"

"HANCOCK BLUSHED!" Nami screamed. Usually, it was the guy aiming for her blushing, not her, "Is that even possible! What was it about Luffy?"

"I know, right?" said Margaret, "Although, Luffy didn't seem to be that interested in her. I have no idea what was so different about him and she refuses to talk about it..."

"Really?" Nami asked. There was pretty much, not one guy up-to-date that could refuse Hancock. Except Luffy, it appears.

"Ha, ha, that's my brother!" said Ace, laughing, "Interested in nothing but food, he is!"

"It seemed that way," said Margaret, "And Robin's tutoring Zoro, who, you know, needs it most since he's always napping in class. Kaya taught Usopp and the others prefer to study with males. Well, except Sanji but we were already booked for tutoring so he had to go studying with the guys."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, how are you guys doing?" asked Margaret, "Are you actually studying?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be tutoring Marco but we just went to a cafe and watched movies all afternoon."

"Oh. So it's a date."

"EH!" Marco blurted, "No! Uh, well, not that I wouldn't go out with you, Margaret, uh... it's not a date!"

"Marco, your face is turning red," Margaret observed.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Ace, "Just 'fess up man!"

Marco muttered something under his breath and then there was the click as the phone disconnected.

"Coward!" Ace yelled at the phone with wolf teeth before turning back o normal and asking Nami, "You OK?"

"Yeah," replied Nami, "Thanks—"

"Zzzz..."

_He fell asleep!_

"Ah!" Nami yelped, nearly falling over, since he was leaning on her but managed to save herself at the last minute, "Whew... Geez, baka..." she hit him lightly on the head with a 'bonk'.

Though he did look peaceful, smiling in his sleep. Nami sighed and half lifted-half dragged him to her room and hauled him up to her bed and put the blanket over him.

_Geez, how can he come to school shirtless and not catch a cold?_

She was about to leave when she looked back on the sleeping face which was still smiling peacefully.

_He was nice to me..._

Nami crossed the room and let her lips kiss his cheek for the briefest moment, "Arigato."

Then she got up and left.

It turned out Nojiko was right outside in the hall, dusting the table and Bellemere's picture, "So... today wasn't so bad. A guy comforted you, you got a hug off a guy, you kissed the same guy's cheek..."

"Shut up!" yelled Nami, "We're just friends!"

"After one day of knowing him and you already kiss him on the cheek? Is he that special?"

"Yes... no, maybe... oh, I don't know, just drop it OK?" said Nami, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, OK?"

"That's what they always say but what happens? They get a boyfriend. Though you could have done worse. Imagine if you were going out with Foxy, ha ha ha! Not. I'd kill you if you went out with him."

"Foxy's a bastard!"said Nami, "He's popular, for what reason, I have no idea but he's arrogant and selfish. Over my dead body will I go out with him!"

"At least you have something right," laughed Nojiko and then spoke to Bellemere's photo, "What do you think, mum? Should Nami go out with Ace? I say yes but Nami says no. What do you think?"

"Oi!" complained Nami.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Nojiko, looking at a slight glow between the pages of a book. She went over and picked it up and grinned, "Ha! Even mum's on my side!"

"Give me that thing!" said Nami, swiping the book while Nojiko grinned and went out of the room.

She flipped open to the page and nearly choked on her own spit.

At the top of the page, part of the story in that book, were the words, "Yes, she should."


	4. Hancock x Luffy

Chapter Four: Hancock x Luffy

Back to the cafeteria time...

After Ace and Nami had left, Boa sidled over to where Luffy was sitting, stuffing his face full of food, "So... hi there!"

"Hm?" said Luffy, looking over for a brief second, before going back to eating.

_Huh? _thought Boa, _He isn't fawning over me like any other guys? And this is the one guy I actually like..._

She scowled for a second before smiling sweetly, "So, that's one big lunch you have there. Can I have some?"

"Ya da," replied Luffy, not hesitating for a moment.

"Eh?" she gasped, shocked she'd been refused. And he looked like he meant it too, "No?"

"Yeah, no," said Luffy, chewing on some meat.

"Luffy, that's no way to behave in front of a lady!" scolded Sanji.

"Demo, Sanji! I had to steal money off gramps just to buy me this lunch!"

_Oh, so that's how it is, _thought Boa, "Why didn't you say so? I'll buy you some lunch if you want."

"Hontou!" he was finally paying attention, "Arigato... edo... oh yeah, Hammock!"

Boa nearly fainted, "Ham—?"

"It's HANCOCK, baka!" said Usopp, "Geez, at least remember people's names."

"But I never even heard of her before!"

Boa was strangely interested. She had never met someone she had to work hard to score their affection for. And Luffy was handsome, in a way, not all bulked-up on Steroids like some guys she'd met. He was kind and valued friends which interested her.

_I'm definitely getting this guy as my boyfriend, _Boa decided. She got up and walked to the food section, everyone in the line making way for her. Even the ladies serving lunch stood up noticeably straighter when she approached.

"Lots of meat, please," said Hancock, smiling.

As soon as she got the tray, she walked gracefully back to her seat, earning practically an eruption of whistles, 'I love you, Hancock!', etc.

"Here," she said, sliding the tray towards Luffy, "They forgot to ask me to pay them... again."

"Ooh, arigato, Hammock!"

"HANCOCK," everyone in the room said.

"Yeah, Hammock, Hancock," said Luffy, digging into his food.

"Looks like Nami offered to tutor Ace," said Robin randomly, looking happy at this.

"Hontou?" asked Chopper, "Well, he did need tutoring..."

"Heck, we all need tutoring," said Zoro, poking Robin, "Hey, are you smart?" and then, before she could answer, "Good, you can tutor me, goodnight. *hits head on table* Zzzz..."

"I'll tutor you... if you want..." said Margaret, slightly shyly, to Marco.

"Yeah, OK," smiled Marco.

Hancock immediately swivelled her head in Luffy's direction, "Need tutoring, Luffy?"

"I don't really care but... OK!" grinned Luffy and somehow choking on his meat.

"Are you OK?" asked Boa worriedly. _Hey... why am I so worried? He's just another guy who'll probably be a jerk like the others..._

Luffy swallowed a massive piece of meat and grinned, "Delicious!"

"Oh," Boa smiled, "OK, as long as you're all right."

"Arigato for the food, Hammock!"said Luffy cheerily, hugging her.

Margaret could be clearly heard gasping and Robin's eyes went a bit bigger. Sanji looked as if he were being tortured, Usopp and Franky were hooting with laughter and Chopper and Brooke following their lead. Zoro was still asleep and Marco looked between Margaret and Robin, going, "Nani? What's wrong?"

Boa felt her face turn bright red. Stupid! Why was _she _blushing! She _never _blushed and her heart had noticeably sped up, too. So, to hide her shocked expression, she ducked her head and hugged him back. Despite hardly wearing anything, he was pretty warm.

After a while, everyone started sniggering.

"What?" asked Hancock, glaring at them.

"Um, you can let go now..." said Luffy as Boa turned crimson red and yanked her arms away from him, blushing madly.

That afternoon...

Boa couldn't believe it. She, Boa Hancock, had blushed crimson! A light pink maybe that could be passed as make-up but never crimson! This Luffy was one-of-a-kind. She had never blushed for anyone, except when she was six and liked Foxy (also a popular one, for God knows what) before he broke her heart and she found out he was a douche and hated him ever since.

"Hancock, are you OK?" asked her younger sister, Sandersonia when she strode in.

"Yes, fine," she muttered.

"You should lay off the make-up," Marigold remarked, "Your face is really red."

"It's not make-up."

It took a mere second for her sisters to figure it out and Sandersonia grinned, "What? You found your special guy?"

"Well, as long as he's nice to you" smiled Marigold.

"Yeah, well, this one's special," said Hancock, "I don't know why but he is."

"Hammock!" called Luffy, thumping on the door, "I'm here for the tutoring!"

"How can this guy be that special when he can't even remember your name?" asked Marigold, "And you're tutoring him!" She looked up, "Where'd she go?"

"And this is how you should set out your problems," said Hancock, already with lots of food around them and tutoring Luffy.

_F-Fast! _both sisters thought, staring at them in shock.

Hancock smiled sweetly at Luffy, "Excuse me a minute" and went over to her sisters, hissing at them, "Out."

"What? You never tell us to get out," said Sandersonia.

"OUT!"

They scurried out fast enough.

"Geez..." sighed Boa and turning back to Luffy, "Oh, Luffy! Have you done those problems!"

"Yeah!" said Luffy, grinning.

"Good, I'll check them," she sat next to him and looked at the problems, most of which were done correctly.

"Good enough," said Boa, giving him some cake out of nowhere, "Cake?"

"Hontou! Banzai!" he took the cake and ate it quickly, "Hey, this is good! You should come to Sanji's restaurant! They have lots of good food; then maybe you can make some for me! You're much nicer than Sanji; he never makes me food," he grumbled with an adorable pout, "You'll come with me, right!"

In Hancock's mind:

_Luffy: Hancock, your food is delicious. Will you give me the honour of taking you to Sanji's restaurant, Baratie? I love you..._

"Ahhh~!" Hancock gushed, her face in her hands, looking all dreamy, "So it's a date?"

"Yeah," said Luffy, "...What's a da—"

Boa squealed joyously, "Of course I'll come!"

"Yay!" cheered Luffy, with a mouthful of cake, "Then, we'll meet at Baratie tomorrow at 1pm?"

"Sure..." said Boa faintly, still in a daze.

"Nee-chan, are you OK!" cried Hancock's sisters, bursting in, "We heard you scream and... What's with that face?"

"OUT!" yelled Hancock, "And make lunch tomorrow; I'm going with Luffy to Baratie."

"Can you afford it there, though?" asked Sandersonia, since Baratie was one of the fanciest restaurants in town... and expensive.

"Sure! Sanji will give me a discount!" said Luffy, grinning merrily, "He's an apron there!"

"What?" asked both Sandersonia and Marigold, blinking.

"Apprentice," corrected Hancock, "And, in case you didn't hear me, OUT!" She picked up a small chair and throwing it at them with wolf teeth and sharp eyes.

Chapter Five: Friend's Progress: Margaret/Marco.


	5. Margaret x Marco

Chapter Five: Margaret x Marco

**Author's Note: I know they have never met in reality but I had no one else so...**

Skipping the cafeteria scene and straight to the tutoring scene...

"Hey, Margaret, I'm here!" called Marco, hammering the door. She opened it a second later, "Hey, Marco!"

"Thanks for tu— What the hell!"yelled Marco.

A deep green snake had slithered next to Margaret, its tongue flicking in and out.

"Oh, that's just a snake I found injured," explained Margaret, "It's healthy now and relatively harmless." The snake looked at Margaret lovingly before slithering out past Marco and disappearing into a bush.

"So, what? You just help random animals whenever you can?" asked Marco.

"Sure," replied Margaret, "It might seem a bit weird to you but... it is a nice thing to do."

"Don't worry, I like helpful people," smiled Marco. _Like, ol' pops._

"... Oh yeah, come in, come in!" said Margaret warmly, "Sorry..." She glanced at his bare chest, "You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah. Silhouette of pop's mark."

"Hey... That looks like... Oh, you're part of Whitebeard's family!" said Margaret, "Doesn't he always help kids who have been abandoned and misunderstood and stuff?"

"Yeah. Ace was part of it, but then he joined his adoptive brother, Luffy, with Shanks. And his crazy grandfather." He snickered. He looked around Margaret's house, "Wow. This is... uh, some house you got."

Injured animals were scattered around the rather large space: rabbits, squirrels, snakes, birds, cats, dogs... a whole lot of them.

"Don't the snakes eat the rabbits?" asked Marco.

"No, they're like family in a way," said Margaret, laughing, "They fight but don't kill. Oh, and this bird reminds me of you."

She led him to a birdcage with an unusual blue and yellow bird that looked sleepy and with the same hairdo as Marco, "Isn't it cute? Oh, and that one looks like me." She pointed to a rather nice yellow bird that was randomly smiling in the same cage next to Marco bird.

"OK... Now that's creepy..." said Marco.

"Hm... I have to get some bird seed for them, actually," said Margaret, "Sorry, but... can tutoring wait?"

"Sure," said Marco, staring at his look-alike bird who was staring back, "Want me to come with you?"

"If you want," said Margaret, opening the door.

Later...

"I guess we can head back home," said Margaret, coming out of the pet store.

"Well..." began Marco, looking kind of nervous for once, "There is a good cafe nearby..."

"This food is so good; I can't believe I haven't been here before!" said Margaret, eating a little cake, "So... Whitebeard owns all this!"

"Glad you like it and yeah, lots of places used to be robbed and vandalised and whatnot; and then pops put his mark on it and claimed it. Since pops is this highly respected guy, the mayor of this town, you know and he can fight pretty well for a guy who's 72, the places haven't been robbed since."

"That was nice of him," said Margaret, "You call him pops so, what? Did he adopt you?"

"Well, he's our carer," said Marco, "He didn't technically adopt us and go through all the paperwork. We just spend so much time with him, he's like our pops. The others mostly have families but I live with him because I have none. It's fun."

"Right. And you haven't eaten anything! Eat something or I'll feel like I'm scabbing off you! Have a cake or something."

"Nah, these places don't even charge members of the Whitebeard family. Sort of like a thank-you for keeping their places from being robbed."

"Well, I'm finished," said Margaret, gesturing at the pile of plates, "Since I ate all of this and you didn't have anything."

"Well, we should get to tutoring," said Marco.

But...

"OK, that last one sucked; which movie do you want to watch?" asked Margaret.

"Any."

She grinned and put in the mushiest romance she could find as a joke. She went back to her seat beside him as the Warning appeared. As the movie began playing, she sort of regretted putting it in, since now she wished she and Marco could do what the characters were doing. Then, randomly, his arm went around her and pulled her slightly closer to him. Her breath caught as he placed his cheek on the top of her head, causing Margaret's cheek to lean against his neck. It was a somewhat comfortable position.

Margaret hadn't even realised she'd dozed off until she opened her eyes just in time to see 'The End' written in fancy writing on the screen. She switched off the DVD player with the remote and hopped up to stretch, "Well, that wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," agreed Marco, stretching himself, "Actually, I didn't even see half of it since I was probably staring at you sleeping."

Margaret blushed, and, to push away the sudden awkward silence, she said, "There's someone I'd like to call."

She went to the phone and put in Nami's phone number, "Let's see what they're doing."

_*insert phone conversation from Chapter Three here*_

Marco blushed wildly and slammed his hand on the hang up thing. _Maybe Ace is right... Maybe I should 'fess up. But then again, it's only been one d-, uh meeting and maybe it's just a fluke..._

"Um, Marco?" asked Margaret.

"Hm, nani?"

"Ano... I... I love you..."

Marco was stunned speechless. He really was. He did like Margaret but he wasn't sure how much you had to like someone before it constituted 'love'.

"You don't have to reply right away..." said Margaret, trying to keep a cheerful attitude but failing.

He breathed out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding, "Well... To be honest, I think it might be better if we just stay friends for now... Not," he added quickly, "That I don't like you or anything! I do, but... in a friend kind of way?"

"It's OK, I understand," smiled Margaret but it wasn't quite as happy as before, Marco noticed. As a matter of fact, it looked kind of pained.

_I should probably give her space... _decided Marco, going and picking up his books, "Uh, pops is probably wondering where I am... See you at school?"

"Yeah," said Margaret, "Sorry I didn't actually tutor you... Bye."

He left, wondering if he'd just made the worst decision of his entire life.

Margaret sighed when she was sure he was gone without a chance of him coming back. She went to the kitchen and got out a tub of ice-cream. She previously thought this was a stupid idea, but a craving for ice-cream really did come up when a girl was rejected or dumped!

Margaret went to the bird cage where the Marco bird and Margaret bird were chirping and rubbing their heads against one another, looking quite content.

_Why couldn't it be like this in real life? _thought Margaret, before realising it _was _like that a mere hour ago when they were watching the DVD.

_I guess people always want what they don't have._

She sat next to most of her animal friends who scurried over to her and looked at her worriedly. She pet each one and cracked open her tub of ice-cream, taking a big spoonful. She reached over and called Robin but it was an answer machine that she received. Well, she was tutoring Zoro at Zoro's house...

After the beep sounded, Margaret said sadly, "Hey Robin, I confessed my feelings to Marco but it didn't work out so I'm eating ice-cream and talking to you guys have always made me feel better so... Anyway, how's your tutoring going? And I'm going to sleep it off now so... night."

She hung up, kind of disappointed she didn't actually get to talk with Robin. Usually, one friend would say one funny line to make her laugh.

The animals whined/meowed/insert animal noise here worriedly and rubbed their heads against her legs. She pet them each on the head, before switching off the lights and dressing for bed.

She switched off her lamp and laid in bed, staring up into the pitch black.

_Oh well, I guess it was never meant to be._


	6. Robin x Zoro

Chapter Six: Robin x Zoro

_Bing Bong! Bing Bong!_

_Hm, maybe he isn't home... _thought Robin, trying again.

_Bing Bong!_

Zoro woke, startled because of the door bell of all things, and fell off the couch with a thump, "Ow!" before getting back up quickly and stumbling over most of his junk since he was still sleepy, trying to get to the door, "Yeah, coming!"

He opened the door and looked at Robin dressed in a black dress (basically the one she wore in Enies Lobby arc) and looking curiously at him, "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Yes."

_Um... _thought Robin, sweat-dropping, _I guess I could appreciate his honesty..._

"Well, sorry then, do you want me to come back later?"

"Yeah," he said, shutting the door.

"..."

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled a girl's voice suddenly, followed by a loud thumping sound of Zoro getting hit on the head.

"OW!" yelled Zoro, growing a bump on top of his other bump, "What the hell, Kuina!"

"As your sister, I just thought I'd remind you..." said his older sister, Kuina, "GET THE FREAKING EDUCATION AND DRINK COFFEE OR SOMETHING SO YOU DON'T BLOODY FALL ASLEEP ALL THE TIME!"

"Uh..." said Robin.

"Hi!" said Kuina cheerily, swinging open the door, "I'm Kuina, Zoro's older sister and Zoro here..." she tugged on his semi-unconscious body she was holding, "will accept your tutoring thingy." She followed this up with a glare to Zoro before thrusting him to the dinner table, "You guys can study there. I have to work, bye!"

She slammed the door and glared at Zoro one last time through the window before driving away. Zoro glared right back, though he was still sleepy so it didn't look half as fierce as he would have liked it to be.

"So..." said Robin, "Which subject do you need tutoring with, first?"

"Don't care."

"Well, English then. Is that OK?"

He shrugged.

Robin silently sighed. _Wow. Friendly..._

As she opened up the textbook, there a short 'thump' sound and she looked up to see Zoro asleep already.

"Um..." said Robin, poking him, "Zoro?"

"Zzzz..."

_Well, I guess it can't be helped..._

She went into one of the rooms and got a blanket, placing it over him so at least he wouldn't catch a cold. Suddenly his phone beeped.

Zoro twitched but didn't wake up, so Robin looked at the person calling who was Kuina and pressed the button, "Hello?"

"ZORO! WAKE UP!" yelled Kuina, "Don't ask me how I know, I just know you've fallen asleep already, right!"

"Argh!" yelped Zoro, instantly awake and nearly falling off his chair, "WHAT!"

"Get tutored, damn you! Otherwise, in ten years, you'll have no life and you'll be sitting in the gutter wishing you had listened to me!"

"All right, all right!" complained Zoro, disconnecting the call and turning to Robin, "What are we doing?" His eyes wandered to the blanket that had fallen to the floor when he'd jumped up, "Wait, did you get that for me?"

"Yeah, you might have caught a cold."

_OK... That's the first time anyone's gotten me a blanket._

"Thanks," he muttered. She actually was nice...

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Robin, "Your face is a bit red, just to let you know. You didn't get a fever, right?"

"NO!" he shouted a little too loudly and turned away, frowning while Robin just laughed quietly. Stupid, why was he turning red?

After some explaining...

"Do you get it now?" asked Robin.

"Nope," replied Zoro automatically, before regretting it. He waited for the 'how can you not get it!' or the slap or whatever, like he was used to from Kuina but Robin just smiled patiently and said, "OK, we'll go over it again, then."

Zoro blinked, "What?"

"What?"

"Just like that? No screaming or slapping because I don't get it?"

"No," said Robin, laughing a bit now, "People are good at different things. School just isn't your strong point."

Zoro was frankly amazed. He hadn't met someone who was so patient with him before, Kaya aside because she was probably incapable of being angry. He had never noticed Robin as being a close friend before, mainly because of their groups being widely apart but now he could see her as one.

"We're not that bad, you know," said Robin, seeming as if she read his mind, "People only practically worship us for our looks. We're not hailed because we smoke, do drugs or be mean to people. Margaret is the only one who hasn't had someone be mean to her in her past but her natural, caring personality makes her incapable of being mean. The rest of us wouldn't dream of being as mean as those people in our past."

"Hm," snorted Zoro, thinking of all the men's hearts Hancock probably smashed to pieces. Not being mean indeed.

"Hancock never went out with any of those rumoured guys," said Robin, "They just claimed she was going out with them. But then they set their sights on another girl and said that Hancock broke their hearts so they had an excuse to go out with the other girl without seeming to be a jerk. The same goes for all of us. The boys claim we are heartbreakers but it's all lies."

"Oh," said Zoro, suddenly feeling bad, thinking they were total users, "So you guys have never actually gone out with anyone?"

"No," Robin answered, "But we are looking."

"Oh yeah? What are their types?"

"I have a feeling Hancock may have something for Luffy."

Zoro began choking on his own spit, "WHAT!"

"Nami may have something for Ace."

"*hack, hack, cough, cough*" choked Zoro.

"Oh, and Margaret likes Marco, I'm sure."

"OK, woman, are you just saying that because they hang out with one another? Because there is a difference between friends and liking one another—"

"And, of course, I like you," smiled Robin.

Zoro nearly choked again, "W-WHAT!"

"I. Like. You," repeated Robin, "You value your friends, have a great determination and the face you make when I always catch you off guard is so cute. And you are yourself, in all your idiotic ways with no sense of direction and falling asleep in five minutes for three hours. All those things... well, I like that in people, that they're themselves. That's why I came along with Nami to your table. Most people at school seem so fake, but the people in your group seemed real. It was nice to experience that."

Zoro studied a crack in the table for a while before looking up, smiling, "When are you free?"

Robin blinked, "Excuse me?"

"For us to go out," he answered, "I've never really had any interest in dating but... I like you. You appreciate people, value friends and you're not that bad-looking either. So... when are you free?" he asked again.

"Well, anytime, really," smiled Robin, before looking at the time, "I've got to get home."

"Saturday then?" asked Zoro, walking her to the door, "You can come by my house whenever you want."

"OK," said Robin, going through the door.

"Hey, woman?"

Robin turned around, "Hm?"

He smiled, "Your face was pretty cute when I caught you off guard too." Then he closed the door in Robin's surprised face.


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter Seven: Forgiveness

Nami looked into her bedroom and made a note, _He's been sleeping since yesterday..._

"Ace isn't sick," said Nojiko, walking past, "As you are so worried about him, I checked his temperature while you were in the shower and he is fine. Maybe he's just a really deep sleeper."

"I know but he's slept since yesterday afternoon to this afternoon! 24 hours, sis! I ask you, if this is his average sleep, how does he get up for school!"

There was a creaking sound as Ace sat up, "What the hell? Where am I?"

Go, mouthed Nojiko.

Nami entered the room, unable to keep the relief from her voice, "Ace! You're all right!"

"Eh, Nami? Yeah, I'm all right, why wouldn't I be? I can't remember anything though... why am I here?"

"I was going to tutor you but then I had a breakdown and you fell asleep remember?"

He scratched his head, "No..."

"Never mind then. Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

Right on cue, his stomach rumbled.

"I take that as a yes," said Nami, grinning, "You've slept since yesterday and you haven't had anything to eat... Geez, no wonder. Oi, Nojiko, what's for lunch—"

"I can't make lunch today!" yelled Nojiko, "I'm visiting Mum's grave for our monthly visit remember?"

"Oh..." said Nami, "Well, then, I'd have to go too—"

"Don't worry, Mum insists you go with him," said Nojiko, walking into the room, "Can't you hear her?"

Nami listened and heard a voice in her head, _Nami, it's OK. Ace will take care of you... I'm sorry for arguing that night... Oh, and don't cry._

"I heard her," gaped Nami.

Nojiko snorted, "Well, duh. Did you really think she'd leave us completely? Oh, and Luffy called, Ace," she said, addressing Ace now, "He's going to Baratie today and wants to know if you'd join him."

"Sure," said Ace, but looking distractedly at Nami who was still slightly gaping.

Nojiko noticed this and rolled her eyes, reaching over to shake Nami gently, "Oi, don't go all weird on us."

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't the one who did something terrible to your own mother before she died."

Nojiko sighed, "OK, maybe that's true but I do have to go to Mum before I'm late. Do whatever you want for lunch." She left, smiling smugly, _They'll help each other out._

Ace and Nami stood there for a few moments, each thinking about their own mothers. Finally, Nami spoke up, "So, are we going to Baratie?"

"Yeah," said Ace, smiling a bit, "You know, your mother said she was sorry."

"What? You heard her?" asked Nami.

"Not really, my own mother told me."

"What?"

"Mum," smiled Ace, "She's friends with your mother wherever they are. In a dream once, long ago, Mum told me she met a great person who has become her friend and that she knows that person's daughter is a great person too. She also said that friend was sorry for something that happened. Mum showed me what her friend looked like. I was kind of surprised when I found my mother's friend in your house. I wonder if I'm forgiven though..."

"Your mother has always loved you hasn't she? She'd be happy seeing you happy."

"I guess," said Ace, grinning a bit more happier now, "Gramps did say my mother really loved me. For the few minutes she saw me anyway. But she seemed to adore me when she was still expecting."

"See?" said Nami, "Now, let's go to Baratie."

They walked out, feeling happier about themselves now. Little did they know two people were watching them.

"Ace is finally happy," smiled Portgas D. Rouge, "I owe you, Bellemere."

"Are you kidding? Look at how happy your son has made my girl," laughed Bellemere, "They grow up too fast... I hope they use protection."

"Nani!" cried Rouge.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Bellemere..

Meanwhile...

"You know, Nami..." said Ace, walking down the street.

"Nani?"

"I've never really met anyone like you before that has been so understanding to me, Luffy aside... and I think I lo—"

"ACE!" shouted a voice all of a sudden. They both turned towards the source and found Marco walking towards them, "Geez, I've been looking everywhere for you... And Nami's here too! Great, girl advice!"

"What is it?" asked Ace, kind of frustrated that the big confession had to wait but managing to level his tone.

"You see, Margaret confessed that she loved me last night and I rejected her..."

"You WHAT!" yelled Nami, grabbing Marco by the shirt and shaking him back and forth with each word, "DO YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE HER HEART IS!"

"Let me finish!" said Marco. Nami let him go but still looking a bit angry. Ace, on the other hand, was laughing.

"So, now I regret it," finished Marco, "I couldn't sleep at all last night, I really regret my decision and I don't know how to say it to her. And it stinks."

"OK, firstly, mate," said Ace, "You've only known her a day. Are you sure you love her and not just concerned about her feelings?"

"You've only known Nami two days. That's hardly any better."

"Yeah, but we don't love each other," said Nami.

Ace looked pained for a moment before recovering with a fakish-looking smile, only Nami couldn't tell since his back was to her. Marco knew immediately of course and sighed.

_Do you know how fragile HIS heart is?_


	8. Misunderstanding

Chapter Eight: Misunderstanding

"Well," continued Nami, oblivious to Ace's heart breaking, "Margaret is a sucker for any sort of romantic gesture; I guess that's the way you can do it. She's also active so outdoor activities are also good. Right, Ace?"

"Yeah, if you say so," mumbled Ace, careful to keep his back still facing her.

"OK," said Marco, "So, romantic gestures, outdoor activities..." Then, taking one look at Ace's face, he decided to help him out of the situation, "Hey, Ace, you're looking a bit sick, no offence. Maybe you should rest at home."

"Yeah," said Ace, a bit happier at this suggestion to get away and faced Nami, smiling in that fake way, "Maybe you should go to your mother's grave. Monthly visit, right?"

"Oh, yeah," agreed Nami, "Um, Marco, could you...?"

"Yeah," nodded Marco.

Nami smiled, "Thanks," and ran off.

"She has no idea..." said Ace quietly when she was out of earshot.

"Come on, man, be reasonable, it's only been two days. Of course she just sees you as a friend."

"You and Margaret already see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah well, everyone's different. Come on, let's go to Pop's. Your grandfather probably wouldn't be the best person to turn to now."

Ace nodded and they went to Whitebeard's property. It was a rather large house with a huge garden and plenty of space. Marco was able to walk right in, "Oi pops!"

"Hm? Marco!" yelled Whitebeard happily, sitting in one of the chairs that could be immediately seen, if anyone walked through the door, "And Ace too! How's life, kid!"

"Bad," replied Ace sitting down in the one of the seats opposite Whitebeard, not bothering to wait to be asked.

"Bad, huh?" asked Whitebeard, "Well, here's some advice kid, cheer up! Gu ra, ra, ra!"

*For anyone that doesn't know, this is Whitebeard's laugh in the anime.

"No, honestly pops, bad," said Marco, "Ace got turned down by a girl."

"Not directly turned down!" protested Ace, "But she isn't interested, that's all."

"Is that it? Geez!" said Whitebeard, "You're never interested in dating anyone anyway, why do you care, Ace?"

"She's different... She cares about my problem with Roger and missing my mother! She knows what it is like. And she's nice..."

"Well, all right, she sounds decent. And you said she wasn't interested; how do you know that?"

"She clearly stated 'We don't love each other' meaning that she doesn't return my feelings."

"Women are complicated creatures, boy. They say and do things with a hidden meaning. So, you just ran away when you heard that?"

"Not running."

"That's a figure of speech. But you didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

"Well, why not!" Whitebeard half-yelled, "She didn't directly say, 'I hate you' or anything. If you can call yourself a man, you have to confess, kid! Same for you, Marco! Now go!" he roared, kicking them out, "And don't come back until you've got them women, you hear me!" He shut the door.

"Well, that was so much better than gramps, huh?" asked Ace sarcastically.

"Well, it encouraged you, didn't it?" said Marco.

"Encourage me to what? Talk to a therapist the next time I have problems?"

"Come on. At least a little bit!"

"If you're so encouraged, I'll watch you when you go and try to confess to Margaret, like a real man should."

"And when are you confessing to Nami? Next year?"

"No. I'll do it next week."

"Fine. I'm spending six days being nice to Margaret, and then ask her out."

"Do what you want. I don't care. And I see a thug and it's a woman. Do you have the guts to hurt her?"

"I'm not hurting her," replied Marco, "I'm leaving her. You can take her if you want."

Meanwhile...

"I'm going to work now, do you want me to drop you off at home?" asked Nojiko.

"No, I'm going by Ace's place to see if he feels any better."

"All right, just call if you're staying over there, OK?"

"OK."

Nojiko drove away and Nami started walking towards Ace's house. She wondered if he would be OK. He did look awfully sick. Then she noticed Margaret running in her direction, probably out for a run, the active girl. But she looked rather sad, Nami could guess why. _Marco, for God's sake, do the right thing..._

"Margaret!" called Nami, waving her hand.

"Huh? Oh, Nami!" called Margaret, waving back.

Once she was near, Nami faked a shocked expression, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just Marco. I confessed I loved him and he rejected me. It's OK though because it might have been a bit early for that."

"Don't worry," said Nami, smiling, "Give him another chance, OK? He'll regret it."

"OK," smiled Margaret, "Hey, speaking of him, is that him with Ace over there?"

"Whoa! Back, back!" said Nami, backing behind the corner, _let's see if Marco is planning anything for Margaret yet..._

"Nami! You know eavesdropping is bad!"

"Just..." said Nami, "Shh..."

"Fine, I'm spending six days being nice to Margaret, and then ask her out," said Marco.

"Do what you want. I don't care."

_Ah ha! Good on you, Marco! _thought Nami happily and continuing listening.

"Do you have the guts to hurt her?"

_What? _thought Nami, _hurt her?_

"I'm not hurting her. I'm leaving her," said Marco, "You can take her if you want."

"What are they saying?" asked Margaret.

"He's going to leave you," whispered Nami, _the bastard! What the hell! And Ace knows about this and doesn't care!_

"What? Leave—" she cut off as she begun to cry, "I thought he cared... Huh? Nami?"

Nami had walked out, her eyes shadowed by her fringe. She didn't even notice she was practically stomping until Ace went, "Hey Nami! Whoa, what's the matter with you?"

Nami stomped past.

"Hey, Nami? Oi!" called Ace, reaching out and taking her hand, "What's wrong?"

She yanked her hand away, causing Ace to be even more shocked, "I thought you were different," she said coldly and walked away.

"What is she—" asked Ace before being interrupted by Marco.

"Margaret! What's wrong?" asked Marco worriedly.

"I thought _you _cared," said Margaret, crying, before running away, "I can't believe you would make me happy and then leave!"

"What? Leave...?" asked Marco, realising, "Oi, Margaret, I wasn't talking about you! I..."

"What?" asked Ace, "Why are they so emotional?"

"They thought I was going to date Margaret and then leave her. I suppose Nami thought you were a jerk because you knew about it and didn't care about Margaret's feelings because, you know, you care a lot for your friends? And Nami thought she had seen that you really don't care."

"What!" exclaimed Ace, turning around and running after Nami, "OI, NAMI! MATTE!"

_I thought you were different..._

Meanwhile, Marco ran after Margaret in the opposite direction, "Margaret!"

_I thought you cared... I can't believe you would make me happy and then leave!_

_This is bad... This is really bad... _thought both Ace and Marco as they ran.


	9. Plan

Chapter Nine: Plan

"Nami!" yelled Ace, running after her, "Wait! I didn't even mean to—"

"Just go away!" shouted Nami, even though they were in public, "I thought you cared! I trusted you! Heck, you were the most understanding non-related person to my problem. But obviously you don't care. And I don't like anyone who would hurt my friends!" She took the opportunity to run away while Ace stood there in mute shock. Eventually though, he recovered and ran after her, yelling.

Meanwhile…

_Jesus, why does she run so goddamn fast? _thought Marco, "Oi, Margaret!"

Margaret was well ahead of Marco because of the head-start and was too busy crying to answer.

"Margaret?" asked a new voice. She looked up and saw Robin with Zoro, looking between her and Marco with a confused expression, "What's going on? I know they say to play hard to get but… OK, what's actually going on?" she asked seriously when she saw Margaret's tears.

"He… Marco… I have to go…" said Margaret tearfully, crying too hard to speak properly.

"Go distract Marco," said Robin to Zoro.

"OK…" said Zoro, scratching his head, confused at the sudden situation.

Once he was gone, Robin turned towards Margaret, "OK, deep breaths… Tell me what's going on."

After a few deep breaths and explaining the problem, Robin nodded, "I see. Well, keep going, I don't think Zoro can hold him up much longer."

"Thanks Robin," smiled Margaret, running ahead.

Robin smiled back, but once she was gone, whipped out her phone and texting at the speed of light.

_Hancock! My place, tonight, 7pm! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT INTERRUPTS, YOU MUST COME TONIGHT!_

Then she walked out casually, while Zoro was practically sitting on Marco to prevent him from escaping, "Marco, Margaret explained the problem…"

"Good, you understand! Let me go, Zoro!"

"And we're going to help you. Obviously running after her and shouting her name isn't going to catch her attention, nor is banging on her door and screaming random apologies for something you didn't do."

"And your point?" asked Marco.

"I organised a little meeting at my house tonight. I invited along Hancock. She is the most important person. Of course the others are important as well but she is…"

"The point?" repeated Marco.

"Hancock knows Margaret better than anyone. We will stage a romantic date to show you do care for her and we'll most probably do the same for Ace and Nami. Questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if she knows that it's been planned out and it's actually kind of fake?" asked Zoro.

"It won't be fake since Marco's feelings are true," said Robin, "Of course, it'll be up to the men to express themselves. We're just here to set the scene. And also stop Margaret or Nami if they try to run away."

Marco thought about it, "Fine. Can you get off now?" he grumbled at Zoro, "I can't breathe…"

Back to Ace and Nami…

"Nami! Ace is here to—" called Nojiko.

"I'm not here!" yelled Nami.

"People only yell that when they ARE there!" shouted Nojiko and sighed, "Sorry, Ace, she's really stubborn. I don't think you'll be able to see her today."

"I have to," said Ace, "I don't care if I have to stay the night, I'm talking to her."

"Ace, I know how you feel but there are some situations which are just better to give some time. I'm sorry." She shut the door.

_Shit, _thought Ace, _This is ridiculous… But how else am I supposed to talk to her?_

"Ace!" cried Luffy, grinning, "Hello!"

"Huh? What are you doing, Luffy?" asked Ace.

"It is Saturday," said Luffy, chewing on a hunk of meat, "And Baratie said I was their best customer and gave me this free meat! But I ate a lot! Hammock sure has a lot of money!"

"Um, it's Hancock, actually, but…" said Hancock, "Oh, Ace?"

"Nani?"

"I heard about your dilemma with Nami and our group is meeting tonight at Robin's house to discuss solutions for it. You should come; after all, we are all meeting to help you and Marco."

"Solutions?" scoffed Ace, "What about the word, 'sorry'?"

"Does it LOOK like Nami will listen to your little sorry?" Hancock countered.

"If I see her," said Ace.

"Well, she ISN'T seeing you so what are you going to do? Have a sky-writing message?" asked Hancock sarcastically.

"I like you two! You're funny!" cheered Luffy.

"I'll see her!" said Ace, ignoring Luffy, "I'll bash down her door to see her, see if I don't."

"That'll look lovely, especially when they receive the repair bill!"

"I'll figure something out without the help of you guys."

"Oh, you are so freaking selfish when your friends are trying to help you!"

"I don't need any help! I'm independent, all right?"

"You want to get me angry, huh?" warned Hancock in a scary voice, raising a fist with a vein popped out on it.

"Bring it on, then!" challenged Ace.

BAM!

"Still want to get me angry?" demanded Hancock, glaring at a semi-unconscious Ace on the ground with a humongous bump growing on his head.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll come along," said Ace immediately, scared out of his wits. _She's even more powerful than Gramps and that's impossible…. *twitch, twitch*_

"Sugei!" cried Luffy, "Hahahaha!"

**So, whaddaya think? Please review! **

**Also, a special thanks to those who have reviewed! And no, this story has not been finished yet. I'm still updating. **

**It hasn't actually been said if Hancock is stronger than Garp but I just said it because it's more scary that way. XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Meeting

Chapter Ten: The Meeting

That night…

"So… you said the meeting was at 7pm, right?" asked Hancock, checking her nails.

"Yes…" said Robin.

"So, how come it is a quarter to 8 and we aren't doing anything?"

"We're still waiting for someone."

"Hey, everyone," said Zoro, on cue, coming in, "I just got kind of lost coming here."

Everyone smacked their head on the table, _we should have known…_

"OK, now we can start," said Robin, the only one who hadn't smacked her head, even seeming amused by Zoro, "Obviously, we're all aware of the situation and the purpose of us being here. We are discussing ways to help Marco, Ace, Nami and Margaret so… any suggestions, anyone?"

"A formal sit-down lunch or dinner," Sanji immediately put in, "You have to admit, those two are fine ladies you two somehow got and all the fine women like the fancy stuff. The men paying, of course."

"Uh, I think I will have _amnesia _if I get hit hard on the head again," said Ace, shooting a glaring glance at Hancock who noticed and shrugged back, "which is exactly what will happen if I ask Gramps for money because I have none."

"Same here, we're broke," said Marco.

"Why don't you just get them a free meal, Sanji?" asked Chopper (I know it is hard to imagine Chopper as an average, fifteen year old but try your best!).

"Chopper, I've already got an earful from that stupid old geezer of a boss about Luffy's free meal."

"I paid!" objected Hancock.

"That was a 75% discount," said Sanji, "Sorry, you two, but I can't afford any more free or semi-free or three-quarter-free or whatever meals."

"What about something sweet, yet simple, like a picnic?" suggested Kaya quietly, "For free of course. Just some sandwiches and salad and dishes like that should be enough."

"Margaret is an outdoorsy girl," supported Hancock, "She'd like that."

"OK, done," said Franky, "I suppose Curly is making the food."

"Any idiot can make sandwiches," said Marco, rolling his eyes.

"_You _should practice saying your 'sorry' speech," said Brooke (yes, even harder to imagine him when he was a teen).

Marco conceded.

"Now, Nami is more complicated," said Robin, "She generally likes things that aren't too fancy but not too simple, either. I wouldn't say an extremely formal dinner or lunch is good because I don't think either person would enjoy that."

"I second to that," said Ace.

"Ne, ne, what about Makino?" asked Luffy.

"Makino?" asked Ace.

"She owns a café, Ace! You like it there and Nami will like it, too!"

"Makino's café?" asked Robin, "Margaret, Hancock, Nami and I went there before… Nami loved it."

"Hontou?" cried Ace, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yes."

"Well, now that what we're doing is all settled, the hardest part comes now," said Usopp dramatically.

"What's that?" asked Zoro.

"How are you two going to get them to go with you to those places when you can't even talk to them, huh?"

"Margaret is easy," shrugged Hancock, "She's pretty gullible, no offence. I'll ask her to come to the park at lunchtime and Marco will be there, 'coincidentally' having a tasty picnic lunch and then with some talking, she'll be convinced to have lunch. Margaret is a sweet person; she won't ever hate someone completely. She just doesn't know how to hate, you know?"

"I agree," said Robin, "However, Nami is trickier. She's more suspicious and less likely to fall for something as easy as that. She also does know how to hate people and, well, hate them for life."

Ace looked kind of nervous at that.

"But she liked you," said Hancock, seeing his face, "I suppose she could make an exception of you since you truly understood her. She might not completely hate you. It's just a matter of slowly talking to her and finally convincing her to become friends with you again… Of course, you may become something else later on," she added quickly seeing Ace's face at the word 'friends'.

"Convincing her, though?" said Chopper, "How could Ace talk to Nami if she won't even let him enter her house?"

"Nami and Nojiko have a chimney…" hinted Zoro.

"I'm not sliding down the damn chimney!" said Ace.

"You love this girl, don't you?" asked Marco.

"OK, now that's just not fair."

"Down the chimney it is," laughed Usopp.

Ace would've, if this had been for a less important thing, punched them all in the face. Well, except the females, especially Hancock who had beat the crap out of him last time, because who slides down people's chimneys except Santa Claus supposedly? Stalkers and weirdos, that's who.

_Geez, I'm going to feel like a creep going down Nami's chimney but… _thought Ace.

"So, with all that settled, I suppose that brings our meeting to a close," declared Robin, "Marco and Margaret will have a picnic and Ace and Nami will go to Makino's café after Ace goes down the chimney and convinces Nami to go with him to said café. OK, so that's all. You may all go home, now."

"When exactly am I supposed to go down Nami's chimney, huh?" asked Ace.

"Night, guys," said the others, already leaving, ignoring Ace.

"Nojiko leaves to work tomorrow at 4:30pm. You might be able to sneak around easier then," said Robin politely, "When you get to Nami's room, she might possibly let you in. If not, just bust down her door. She has more than enough money saved to fix it in any case. Secret stash, you know."

"OK…" said Ace.

_But, you know, I'll still feel like a weirdo or a stalker…_


	11. Sneaking In!

Chapter Eleven: Sneaking In!

_Why the hell am I doing this? _Ace asked himself for the thousandth time, walking towards Nami's house. It was 4:25 the day after the meeting. By the time he reached Nami's house, Nojiko would've gone to work already. But he kept on walking slower and half turned to walk back the way he came, convinced he'd look like a stalker going down some girl's chimney. What would the neighbours think? They might call the cops on him. And Ace really didn't feel like dealing with Garp right now.

Still. He reached Nami's house, Nojiko's car not in sight, meaning she'd left. Ace looked around. Nami and Nojiko had no trees, instead having tangerine groves that definitely wouldn't support his weight to try and climb on the roof. They did have a drainpipe thingy though that he could possibly use.

Thanks to being brought up in strict training by Garp and playing in the woods all the time with Luffy and Sabo… Ace twitched, remembering how Sabo had passed away when they were just kids. He shook off that thought and continued climbing. He was a good climber and reached the roof eventually. Ace grinned proud that no police sirens had sounded yet. He approached the chimney and looked down, his pleased mood going away, "Geez, when was the last time they cleaned this? Wait, do people even clean their chimneys?"

_Meh, _he thought and slid down.

Nami was sitting on her bed in her room. She hadn't come out the whole time since she ran away from Ace except to go to the bathroom. She didn't eat, claiming she wasn't hungry even though she was starving now.

"Might as well get something to eat," she decided walking out through the hall. She heard a thumping sound on the roof.

_Must be wind, _she thought, _but since when do winds make thumping sounds? _

She shook herself, _Stay calm, Nami; you're just having delusions because you haven't eaten anything. Yeah, that's it._

She went into the kitchen, pouring some water since she was mostly thirsty rather than hungry and walking through the living room.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the chimney.

She stopped, "What was that?"

Nami looked at the chimney as a soot-covered person suddenly tumbled into the living room, coughing and spluttering.

Nami did, of course, what any person would do and that was scream, thinking it was a robber or something.

"Huh? Oi, Nami! It's me!" yelled Ace.

"Ahhh!" she continued screaming anyway, picking up and throwing various things at Ace like the remote, a couple of books, a cushion, a couch, a tissue box…

"It's Ace!" shouted Ace, at the same time getting hit in the head with a book, "Ow!"

"Freaking robber!" yelled Nami at the same time, throwing her glass of water at him.

"I can prove I'm Ace!" yelled Ace, "Our mothers are friends in the afterlife or Heaven or whatever! A freaking robber wouldn't know that!"

"Ace?" said Nami, realising.

The glass cup hit Ace in the head, "OW! JESUS CHRIST!"

"Gomenasai!" apologised Nami immediately, "I didn't realise it was you, Ace! Hey… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY? Going down people's chimneys… What? Are you out of your mind? Wait… You didn't care about people's feelings!"

"You hit me with a book!" retorted Ace, "Not to mention a glass cup!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"So would have I!"

"Why are you here, then?" demanded Nami, "I admit, I am impressed you wanted to see me so much, you went down the chimney but what for? Don't think I'll be swayed by just a 'sorry'!"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go to Makino's café with me."

Nami gaped at him for a moment and then, "God, you're unbelievable! First, you don't care about my friend's feelings, and then you practically gave me a heart attack thinking I was being robbed and now you're asking me out like nothing even happened?"

_OK, now I'm getting confused… _thought Ace, _why are girls this complicated? I mean, what happened to the whole 'forgive and forget' thing?_

"Nothing even _did _happen!" said Ace, "How do you know you didn't just misunderstand what Marco and I were talking about?"

"Because I heard it! I know what I heard!"

"And maybe you did," admitted Ace, "But did you hear the _whole _thing?"

"The whole thing?" asked Nami, confused.

"Yeah. Or, did you cut off and then started listening again and maybe you misinterpreted what we said?"

"Misinterpreted," scoffed Nami, "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Not really, but I think it's relevant. Anyway, did you?"

Nami thought. She _had _cut off a couple of times in her own little world and probably missed listening to a few things… And Margaret had interrupted once as well…

"Oh…" said Nami, feeling bad now, "Yeah, maybe I did miss a couple of things…" She looked up and saw Ace looking meaningfully at her.

"Sorry," said Nami sincerely, "It was wrong of me to blame you and Marco and just assume."

Ace's face broke out into a grin, "Whoo! So, that means we're going to Makino's café now, right? Because, now you owe me."

Nami smiled, glad that Ace wasn't one to hold a grudge for very long, "Sure. So… friends?" she stuck out her hand.

His face fell for a second which Nami's quick eyes had seen but instantly lit up, "Sure we are!" and, ignoring her hand, gave her a hug instead.

_I wonder why he looked sad for a second, _thought Nami, but immediately pushed that thought aside. Right now, she wanted to be a good a friend as possible so she could actually feel that she deserved someone like Ace.

"You know, there is school tomorrow," said Nami, "So when are we supposed to go to Makino's café?"

"On Saturday, I suppose," said Ace, shrugging, "Unless you want to cut school."

"NO!"

"It was a joke!"

"Oh, God, Margaret!" realised Nami suddenly, "I have to call and let her know Marco really won't hurt her!"

"Don't worry," said Ace, "Marco still has to prove to Margaret he loves her and this is the perfect opportunity for him to do so. We shouldn't butt in."

Nami didn't say anything. Ace was right, but it was still going to be hard seeing her friend all sad at school tomorrow and not being able to cheer her up.

"Maybe you're right," said Nami, "But won't it be strange when we show up friends again and yet Marco and Margaret aren't?"

"We'll just say we made up," said Ace, "I know Marco is preparing something to make it up to Margaret." _No lie there. _"They're going to be A OK."

"I hope you're right," said Nami quietly. _Because if you aren't, their relationship is dead and it's all my fault._

**And… there's the chapter! I actually had a lot of fun, finding stuff for Nami to chuck at Ace. XD I also got ideas off movies and stuff. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Misunderstood

Chapter Twelve: Misunderstood

The next day was Monday. Nami woke up when the bright rays of sun shone through the window. She blinked and sat up, noticing a sleeping figure snoring next to her.

…

"Ahhh!" screamed Nami, jumping out of the bed and picking up her thickest book next to her bed.

"Pervert!" she yelled, throwing the book at him.

"(^%^$%#$%!" screamed Ace, getting up, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Oh, Nami, it's just you. Meh," he said, laying back down, "Zzz…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Nami, "I thought you freaking went home yesterday!"

"But it's a long walk back to my house and I didn't want to return home to that geezer who would probably kill me once he found out I went down some girl's chimney."

"No one even saw you go down my chimney!"

"That geezer's old but he has a knack for finding out stuff."

"When did you come back anyway? And why wasn't I told about it let alone _you _sleeping in _my _bed!"

"I came back later when you were in the shower I suppose and Nojiko said I could stay and that I could sleep in your bed since you don't have any spares and she didn't want me to sleep on the couch."

"NOJIKO!" yelled Nami, storming out into the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me Ace was staying?"

"Slipped my mind," said Nojiko, flipping a pancake, "Plus, it got you to wake up, didn't it? And don't shout in the morning."

"How can it slip your mind when you let someone stay the night without telling your sister and then letting the same person sleep in her bed?"

"First time for everything, I suppose," she said casually, still not responding to her yelling, flipping the pancake onto a pile, "Want a pancake?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"God, you make the biggest tantrum out of the smallest things. He's your friend isn't he? I thought it'd be all right."

"It's all right for friends to sleep on the couch! Not in their girl-friend's single-bed!"

"Hee, hee, girlfriend," said Nojiko, reaching over and patting her head, "You grow up so fast."

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Nami, her face turning a crimson red.

"Whatever. Get dressed and brush your teeth and go to school if you don't want any breakfast," said Nojiko.

Nami, still turned a bright red, hurried away and got herself ready for school, tugging along Ace who was still half-asleep.

_At school…_

_Come on, stupid thing, ring! _Thought Nami, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to sound.

Finally it rang. Nami hurried along to the cafeteria, wanting to get there before the fan clubs arrived and ambushed her. She practically sprinted along to her group's table of which everyone had already arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, the stupid classroom was the farthest one from here," grumbled Nami, and noticed something, "Hey, where's Margaret?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Franky, looking around, "Is she here today?"

"Yes, she's in my History class," answered Chopper, "But she ran out really quickly today before I could catch up with her."

"That's… strange," said Robin, frowning, "Usually she'd wait for her friends…"

"Hello!" greeted Luffy, bouncing into his seat, "I just saw Margaret!"

"What? Where?" asked Nami.

"Sitting with the weirdos!" replied Luffy, "She looked pretty happy, though!"

"The weirdos are the nine people, Eustass Kidd and that" said Sanji, "It's what we call 'em around here."

"Margaret is sitting with them?" yelled Nami but quietly enough that everyone in the cafeteria ignored it. She'd thought Margaret was always scared of those nine.

"But she's SCARED of them!" screamed Hancock, shaking Luffy, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know!" cried Luffy, "I just saw her!"

"Why don't we ask her?" Robin said calmly, "There must be some reason and I think I know what it is," she said, looking pointedly at Marco.

"I'm not going there, now," said Hancock stubbornly, "Personally, no offence, but they are quite weird to me. I'd prefer not to go and have the possibility of talking to them."

"That's what Margaret wants," said Kaya, "She wants you to stay away so you have to man up and get in there!"

"OK, well, for one," said Hancock, "I'm not a man. And two, I really don't want to go there with them around so… I'm not speaking with Margaret until she ditches them."

"Uh, I'd have to agree…" said Nami.

Everyone looked at Robin who looked sympathetically back with a look as if to say _uh, sorry but… I kind of have to agree as well…_

"End of lunch, then," said Brooke, "She has Music with me after lunch and they aren't in our class so she can't stay with them. Maybe you three," he nodded at Hancock, Nami and Robin, "can talk to her then."

"Yeah, OK!" said Hancock happily, glad she didn't have to approach the nine students.

_Time flies…_

"OK, Hancock, they've left," said Nami to Hancock, "You can come now."

"Thank God," said Hancock, whipping her head around, "OK, let's go talk to Margaret."

The three girls stood up and walked towards Margaret. She looked up and saw them but didn't run away or anything.

Once within hearing distance, Margaret said plainly, "I don't hate you."

"We expected as much," said Robin, "But it is quite surprising to see you sitting with the people you were once afraid of."

"I was wrong," said Margaret, surprising them, "They really aren't scary at all. They have a… energy about them that is exactly like our group's. They are much nicer than what I previously thought and very welcoming. And besides, thanks to our rotating lunch shifts, there aren't many people to sit with apart from the three main groups- that's ours, Foxy's and the Nine's. What would you have me do? Sit with Foxy?"

"HELL NO!" Nami and Hancock yelled while Robin laughed.

"Really though?" said Hancock about the whole nines-being-nice thing, raising her eyebrows. _Well, who would've thought?_

"Yes," said Margaret, "And now I have to hurry to class so… see you guys!"

"Bye," the three said simultaneously. When Margaret was out of sight, they turned to face each other.

"Margaret has good judgement, you know," said Nami, "Maybe she's right about those nine people we'd always thought were freaks?"

"Perhaps they're just misunderstood," piped up Robin, "You know, when you come to think of it, we've never got to know them, have we? We just assumed they were freaks because others thought so and we took their word for it."

"You're right…" said Hancock, "Geez, I feel like crap now."

"I think we should get to know them," said Robin, "You could never have too many friends, right? There have been rumours around that they're actually really skilled fighters."

"Fighters?" said Nami, "Like what? Martial arts?"

"Maybe," said Robin, "Although I meant all-around fighting, martial arts, sword skills for a few of them, immense power for one I heard specifically. Overall, they've all fought in a street brawl or something, or so I've heard."

"Wow…" said Nami, "Hey… we have classes too, right?"

…

They all ran to their classrooms, panicking.

"This is the freaking second time this has happened to me!" screamed Nami, remembering her Friday experience.

**And… that's it! I decided to include the nine (since Luffy and Zoro are already part of a group) other Supernovas since I thought the story needed more characters and I also have an important role for them later on! Hee, hee, hee… Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	13. Brains and Brawn

Chapter Thirteen: Brains and Brawn

**NOTE: Zoro and Robin are a bit OOC in this one but, you know, there has to be some loving with this couple somewhere…**

At school…

Robin scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to Zoro. Usually, she wasn't a rebel and passed notes around, but lately, she felt the need to communicate with Zoro. Love sure did weird things to people.

_So… we spoke to the nine 'weirdos' yesterday. They don't seem that bad. Well, actually we didn't specifically speak to them but Margaret seems to like them and that has to be a good thing, right?_

He wrote back instantly.

**Yeah. If Margaret rates them, they must be pretty cool. Luffy and I are actually… 'sort of friends' with them. They stick with their crowd and we stick with ours, but we are friends kind of.**

_I see. Well, actually, I'm thinking of inviting them into our group. _

**WHAT?**

_I though you just said you liked them?_

**I know and I do, but do you really think that's the best idea, considering the whole point Margaret is sitting with them is to stay away from Marco and letting them sit with us is putting them in an awkward situation?**

_I never thought of that. Maybe you're right. _

**Yeah… And I think we ought to stop passing notes now. Yasopp is looking fed up and that's actually pretty rare.**

Yasopp was a sometimes absent-minded English teacher. He was prided on his ability to make up outrageous stories which his son, Usopp seemed to inherit, and was put on the English staff because Rayleigh seemed to think that imagination of his would make him a good creative-writer. Though the students liked him because they got to call him by his first name. He's cool like that.

_OK._

Yasopp looked pleased and continued the lesson. Robin still exchanged looks with Zoro anyway and he did the same. Finally, the bell rang in time for lunch (because everything interesting happens at lunch!) and they both walked to the cafeteria.

"You know our group feels strange without Margaret," said Robin, "The caring one with the witty comments and sympathy."

"Yeah," said Zoro, "It's always weird when someone's missing because everyone has… a sort of role they play and we're all completely different."

Robin walked into the food line, all the males practically having their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw who was her apparent boyfriend, followed by glaring at him. Zoro glared right back, causing them to stop immediately.

Robin took some food and put them on her tray, taking out her wallet, "How much?" even though she already knew since she had bought it before and she had the exact amount ready to give to the woman.

Although, the amount was unexpectedly higher, causing Robin to blink in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Raised prices," explained the lunch woman, "Contributions to the school, you know how it is."

"OK, I do not have enough," muttered Robin, searching for some extra cash.

"Here," said Zoro, passing a note to the woman, paying for both his and her lunch.

"Thanks, move up," said the woman, "Next."

"Thank you," said Robin appreciatively.

"It's nothing," said Zoro, looking away blushing slightly which made Robin laugh. By then, heaps of males were waving around their money, trying to help Robin without noticing Zoro had already paid. Money was flying everywhere near Robin who didn't take any notice of it, fixated on Zoro.

As they sat down, the group was talking normally, ignoring the flying notes much to Robin's relief.

Just then, a huge wad of notes plopped on the table followed by a scream, "We love you, Robin, Nami, Hancock, Margaret!" even though Margaret wasn't there.

"Who the hell brings this much money to school?" said Sanji, observing the fifty-dollar notes.

"Oh, good," said Nami, taking the money, "Thanks!"

"Oi, don't just steal people's money!" said Usopp.

"Hey, he threw it," said Nami, "It'd be wasted if we didn't use it."

_You say that, but why are your eyes dollar signs then? _Everyone thought.

"You know, since we were all side-tracked, none of us have really gotten any tutoring done," noted Robin, "Well, except Zoro but he doesn't really understand. Maybe we should do something about that before our boys fail out of high school."

"Yeah, you're right," said Nami, scooping up handfuls of money and stuffing them in her bag, "Maybe we should go to the library or something." She looked at her bag full of money to the point when the zipper was bulging and shrugged, stuffing them down her shirt instead. Ace and nearly all the male population gaped at this while everyone else laughed.

"What?" said Nami, "Wouldn't want them to be a waste…"

The G.D Roger High library was reasonably sized and was run by Mr Clover who was a close friend of Robin's. The three couples, Robin and Zoro, Nami and Ace and Luffy and Hancock sat down at separate tables while everyone else studied together in one big group at the largest table.

"I still don't get it," admitted Zoro after the fifth time Robin explained the problem. She sighed; even her patience was running low now. Then she thought of a strategy.

"What are you interested in, Zoro?" she asked.

"The dojo and kendo," answered Zoro automatically.

"All right, well, let's pretend that these numbers are kendo swords and…" said Robin, explaining the situation again, "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah," said Zoro, "I actually do…"

"Good job!" praised Robin, her patience instantly getting back up, "Now let's do these other problems…"

She was surprised when she felt his lips touch her cheek, just brushing it slightly.

"Honestly, thanks, Robin," said Zoro, looking her in the eye. Robin had never noticed how hot Zoro sounded when his voice was deep like that.

"Um, so we should be up to this now," said Robin hurriedly, flipping to a random problems page blushing, not sure she was explaining the problems correctly but she hoped she did.

Kaya looked up and saw Robin and Zoro with their studying session and laughed quietly.

"What is it, Kaya?" asked Usopp, looking up.

"Nothing," smiled Kaya, thinking, _naw… how adorable~_

_Love can sure do weird things to people…_

**So… what do you guys think? Too OOC? Leave a review to let me know!**


	14. Rejection

Chapter Fourteen: Rejection

_On Wednesday…_

"Hancock?" said the teacher.

"19th century," she answered automatically. It was kind of funny that teachers still tried to catch her off guard with questions since she was a pro at multi-tasking. She could talk and listen to the teacher at the same time which was useful since she liked to talk a lot.

In this case, her new favourite person to talk to was Luffy.

"Luffy," whispered Hancock quietly, "Would you like to come by my place this weekend after Marco and Margaret hook up again?"

"Nah, I have to get home to Gramps for training. He would kill me if I missed training."

_OK, the grandpa dies… _thought Hancock bitterly, but kept on a happy face, "What about after training?"

"Then I usually go over to Shanks' place," said Luffy, "Sorry."

Hancock tried to conjure up some murderous thoughts about Shanks but it was impossible to hate him, "OK," she said quietly and left him alone. Then the bell rang loudly, almost startling Hancock.

"MESHI!" yelled Luffy, rocketing out of his seat.

"LUFFY, MA—" cried Hancock, looking up to see his trail of dust, "te…"

Silently, she made her way to the cafeteria herself.

_Despite him paying attention to me yesterday during studying, now he's completely ignoring me…_

She sat down in her usual seat, death glaring her fan club to stay away and eating her lunch. It was pretty much meaningless to sit next to Luffy now except if she wanted food flying on her because of his poor table manners.

_I'll try one more time, _thought Hancock, standing up and walking over to Luffy, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure," said Luffy, taking a huge hunk of meat along with him.

Once they were out of the cafeteria, Luffy turned around, "Nani?"

"The thing is," said Hancock nervously, completely uncharacteristic of her, "I actually wanted to tell you this when I was sure you were at least a bit interested because I don't want to get hurt again. But you're actually better at your actions and emotions than I gave you credit for, if you had any at all that is. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know… I love you, Luffy."

"Oh yeah, I love you too, Hancock!" said Luffy cheerfully.

"Hontou?" cried Hancock, not believing her luck.

"Yeah, you're a great friend!" said Luffy, "I love everybody!"

"Eh?" said Hancock, turning to stone metaphorically and cracking and the dust blown away by the wind.

"No, Luffy…" said Hancock, shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had to explain this. To a seventeen year old. Although considering how clueless Luffy was, it wouldn't be that big a surprise, "I meant love as in… Uh… A more-than-friends way. You know, the boyfriend and girlfriend thing?"

"Oh. Well, in that case I don't love you," said Luffy bluntly, grinning in his way, "But you're a good friend!" He opened his eyes, "Where'd she go?"

Hancock was already fleeing down the corridor towards the girl's toilets. His words kept repeating in her head, _I don't love you… I don't love you… I don't love you…_

She barrelled into the bathroom, locking herself into a cubicle and sat down on the seat, crying.

Meanwhile…

Margaret's intuition flickered, _something's wrong…_

"What's wrong, Margaret?" asked Jewellery Bonney, shoving a whole slice of pizza in her mouth, "Is your food bad? I'll eat it!"

"Bonney," everyone said.

"What?" she asked, "I'm concerned she might get food poisoning is all!"

"I have to go," said Margaret, scanning Luffy's group and noticing Hancock wasn't there, "I'll be back."

As she ran down the corridor, not caring about the rules at that point, Margaret summoned up all the knowledge she had about Hancock from being best friends with her. One, she could just have been sick and went home. Two, she could be staying in after class for talking. Or, there could have suddenly been a problem and she was in the toilets trying to cope.

_Toilets, _Margaret decided, _people like Hancock would just try to get through the day if they were sick instead of retreating home, she never gets caught when she talks and that only leaves one option._

Surely enough, one single cubicle was locked in the toilets. Margaret could only guess who it was.

"Hancock," said Margaret, knocking softly on the door.

"Margaret?" said Hancock.

"Yeah," said Margaret, "You're not actually on the toilet right? Because I'm coming in if you're not."

"I'm not crying!" said Hancock.

"People only say that when they are!" replied Margaret, "Just unlock the door."

The lock clicked and Margaret pushed open the door.

"God, you look awful," said Margaret, stepping in on Hancock, make-up cried off, red eyes and all, "But what is it?"

After an explanation…

"I feel better now," said Hancock.

"Because you got all that off your chest?" asked Margaret.

"No, because even though all my make-up is cried off, this au natural look suits me."

"Oh," said Margaret.

"But also because of explaining my problem."

"Good," said Margaret, "Because, well, I know the exact same thing has happened to me and the way I coped was…"

"Yeah, yeah?" said Hancock excitedly, chucking her compact mirror back in her bag.

"I just remembered that I have my friends and every guy won't be into you so you just have to accept it. And I know you're not used to guys turning you down but there are just some things you have to let go. I've let Marco go…"

_Hold it in, girl, _thought Hancock, pinching herself so she wouldn't burst out with the news of Marco making it all up to her.

"I understand," said Hancock, sounding quite strained because she was pinching herself so hard. She was sure it would leave a mark.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Margaret concerned, "Why the heck are you pinching yourself?"

"I have to go, nothing's wrong!" Hancock burst out, running out of the bathroom.

_Hancock really can't keep secrets… _said Margaret, but being the nice, sweet person she was, she shrugged it off, _oh well, it should be fine. Nothing's going to happen. I might as well actually accept it instead of lying to Hancock._

**And that is the chapter! What do you guys think? Am I making Margaret too depressed? Tell me what you think in a review!**


	15. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Fifteen: Beauty and the Beast

**NOTE: Not saying that Ace is hideous or anything but y'know…**

Nami looked over her shoulder in English class at Ace. They had a seating plan and Nami sat next to Robin but she did steal little glances at Ace. She was quite pleased to know Ace was doing the same thing. Robin didn't mind in the least since she was glancing at Zoro who sat beside Ace.

_Geez, I don't get paid enough for this… _thought Nico Olivia, the teacher for both English and History. She shared classes with Yasopp but he was away this time so she was teaching English classes, "Nami, Robin, turn around, please!"

"Hai," said Nami and Robin, turning around again.

Olivia sighed, "Oh, forget about it. The bell's going to go in a second anyway…" Actually she was thinking, _Naw… how cute… first loves~_

As predicted, the bell shrill ring sounded and everyone began packing up their books.

"See you later, all right?" said Ace to Zoro, before walking over to where Robin and Nami were talking and saying brightly to Nami, "So… guess who dropped by Makino's and got a lunch of cake and sandwiches? Hi Robin."

"Uh, I'll just go on ahead," said Robin, sensing some privacy needed. She walked on, hand in hand with Zoro.

"Oh, my God, you didn't," said Nami, looking inside and lifting the little bento box lid, "Hey, it's my favourite, strawberry shortcake, how did you know?"

"We're friends aren't we?" said Ace, "What say going out on the school grounds to eat them?"

Nami smiled, "Yeah, we're good friends. Come on, let's go."

As they walked out on the grounds, Ace couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, _but I wish we were more than that…_

"Are we even allowed out here?" asked Nami, eating a bit of cake while sitting under a tree with Ace.

"I never follow rules anyway," said Ace, shoving a whole cake slice in his mouth, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Principal Rayleigh and his assistant Shakky have a soft spot for us."

"Huh," said Nami, "You seem sure of yourself."

"Hey, believe me, Shakky loves Luffy and me," said Ace, "Monkey-chan and Portgas-chan she calls us."

"Mmph," laughed Nami, "Portgas-chan…"

"Oh, be quiet," said Ace jokingly, "These cakes are good."

"Yeah," said Nami, "Honestly here, though, how is Marco feeling since you are his best friend? I'm kind of thinking we're rubbing it in that we're happy and he and Margaret aren't and it isn't a good feeling."

"Well, he's feeling better since the big plan but he's still a bit upset of how it all happened between him and Margaret."

"And the whole rubbing-it-in-his-face thing?"

"He can put up with it, he's a man and I'm pretty sure he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, but in a couple of days, he and Margaret will have been reunited or whatever you call it and he won't be so upset anymore."

"I guess so," said Nami.

"Yeah, it's nothing for you to worry about," said Ace, "Want to come over? I don't Gramps has even met you yet."

"I've seen him. Legendary police officer, etc., etc."

"Note the 'met' not 'see'."

"Oh, fine, after school."

The day flies by…

"So, are you sure Officer Garp will like me?"

"Yeah, you're actually like him. You know, the short temper, the hard fist…"

"Who has a short temper?" yelled Nami, hitting him on the head.

"I… Rest… My… Case," said Ace, on the ground.

"Short temper… bullshit I have a short temper," muttered Nami, stomping to the door and knocking, instantly turning back to the happy, innocent girl, "Hello? Garp-san?"

"That was quick," said Ace, walking up, "Is it that time of the month with the mood swings?"

BAM!

"Yes?" said Garp, answering the door, "What the heck?" he looked at Ace on the ground with two bumps, one top of the other. He looked back and forth between Nami and Ace, "Did you do that?" he asked Nami, pointing at Ace.

"What are you talking about?" said Nami innocently.

"Yes, she did," said Ace. Nami glared at him. Great, now Garp was going to hate her because she deliberately hurt his grandson. All grandparents are protective of their grandchildren after all…

"Great job, kiddo, I like you!" laughed Garp, until he was practically crying, "Not many people can get a knock on Ace apart from myself! Ha, ha, ha!" He squat down so he was level with Ace, "Need some more training there, huh?" he said, tapping on his head, "You're head's not hard enough yet! Honestly, two bumps on the head the size of tennis balls from this young woman! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut up, old geezer," muttered Ace, "I'm sure someone who cared for me, like Luffy, wouldn't find it funny."

"Huh? Oh, Ace, welcome home!" greeted Luffy, walking to the door. He looked at his older brother for a few seconds, then looked at Nami and back again, "HA, HA, HA! Did you get those from Nami, Ace? HA, HA, HA!"

"Someone who cared, huh?" said Garp discreetly to Ace.

"Shut up!" yelled Ace, the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sure nice, NORMAL grandpas would help their grandchild into the house!"

"I'll help you," offered Nami, lifting up his legs, "Oi, Luffy, grab his head and we'll put him in bed. Garp-san, could you get some ice?"

"Yeah, but only because I admire you for being able to hit Ace at all, kiddo," said Garp.

Once Ace was in bed, Nami sat on the little chair next to it, "No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not," said Ace, "What, you thought I was actually angry?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"OK, here's the ice," said Garp, coming into the room and tossing a pack onto Ace's head, "Now for my long lecture on staying alert at all times, even with innocent women who could be potential girlfriends.

"NANI?" cried both Nami and Ace, blushing.

_Hah, I knew they had something for each other…_

Luffy eagerly jumped in suddenly, "Ne, ne, Gramps, do I get to have that special training you promised me?"

"Nope, I'm having the big boss, Sengoku over for a special meeting today," he said, suddenly remembering and walking out, forgetting about the lecture, much to Ace's relief, "We're going to drink beer, discuss stuff and you're not going to disturb us."

"Can I drink beer, too?"

"No."

They left, leaving Ace and Nami to themselves.

"That was… embarrassing," said Nami, when she could speak.

"Yeah," agreed Ace.

_But I still wish that was true._


	16. Complications

Chapter Sixteen: Complications

It was finally Friday, the day when everyone was in better moods. Marco had been waiting for this day all week when he hoped Margaret would be in a better mood to talk to him. He waited outside her classroom after making up an excuse that he needed to go to the toilet to get out of his class.

_Come on, stupid son of a— _thought Marco, glaring at his watch which had one stupid minute until the bell rang.

When it did ring, there was an instant racket inside all the classrooms along the corridor as everyone packed up their books and hurried to lunch and Margaret's classroom wasn't any different. As the first people burst through the door, Marco scanned the crowd for Margaret. Finally, he saw her, standing out to him from the rest.

As he walked towards her, he had doubts. What if she just ignored him? What if she was still upset with him or if she hated him now?

_Stupid, Margaret probably can't even hold a grudge, _Marco decided, _Speak, you fool!_

"Uh, hi," said Marco casually to Margaret, who seemed surprised that he was suddenly there.

"Um, Marco, hi," she said awkwardly, "Um, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?" replied Marco.

"Um…"

"Oi, Margaret, over here!" called a new voice. Marco looked up to see one of the Nine, Jewellery Bonney waving happily at Margaret, "Come on, all the pizza slices are going to be gone!"

"Yeah, coming!" Margaret shouted back, turning to Marco, "Uh, see you."

She ran off, leaving Marco by himself, confused. _That was… awkward…_

"Yeah, I'll be right with you guys," said Jewellery to the others and walking to Marco, "OK, mate, what's your problem?"

"I was just talking to her," said Marco, confused.

"Exactly," she said, "First you smashed her heart into millions of pieces and then when she got her hopes up, you broke them into even smaller pieces if that is possible and THEN you think you can just talk to her like nothing's ever happened? Do you have any idea how upset she's been all this time? How much she's suffered, huh?"

"So she has been upset," said Marco, looking down, guilty.

"Well, duh, what would you think?"

"I thought I could make things right," said Marco, turning away and walking to the cafeteria, "… But I guess not."

"Where've you been, man?" shouted Franky when Marco approached the table, "You missed out on all the good food!"

"Trying to talk to Margaret," said Marco, taking his seat, "Who apparently doesn't want to talk to me. I've also earned my little group of nine people who hate me as well."

"Huh. Not your week, huh?" said Usopp, "Don't worry, our awesome, flawless plan is going to be put into action tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah," said Marco.

"You forgot about it?" cried Chopper, "Marco, how could you?"

"Too many things on my mind," said Marco, stealing a sandwich from Usopp's tray.

"Hey!" complained Usopp.

"So, out of the two blossoming relationships, two ended in tragic," said Brooke dramatically.

"Wait, two?" said Marco.

"Luffy doesn't love Hancock, didn't you know that?" said Sanji quietly, although Marco could detect a slight hint of smugness that Hancock was still available.

"Oh," said Marco, "Well, Luffy's never loved any girl in that way anyway…" he was a bit distracted since he kept on looking at Margaret through his peripheral vision, wondering if the big plan would actually work. Then he noticed something that made his blood boil. He stood up, nearly knocking over his chair.

"Oi, Marco?" said Ace, poking him, "What's wrong?"

"You're glaring daggers, man," noted Zoro.

The group was scared, honestly. They had never seen Marco so angry before since his usual personality was calm and collected. He walked slowly as if to control his anger over to the Nines' table.

"What… Are… You… Doing, huh?" said Marco dangerously. By now, the cafeteria had plummeted to almost dead silent, everyone anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Nani?" said Law casually, who had his arm draped lazily over Margaret, "Last time I checked, she was still available."

"Law, that's enough," said Margaret calmly, but firmly.

"Why are you sticking up for him for, though?" asked Law, still casually, "He was the one who broke your heart, isn't he?"

That did it. Marco leapt over to where Law was, who quickly pushed Margaret into Bonney's arms and blocked against Marco's punch.

"Margaret, go somewhere safe," instructed Bonney, who ran over to the full-on fighting Law and tried to pull him off, "Stop it, Law! Jesus Christ!"

"Marco!" yelled Ace, running over and trying to pry off Marco, "Geez, man, calm down!"

Both of them were still glaring daggers at each other and were struggling to get back into the fight. They both had a couple bruises and cuts on their faces and arms.

"Ace, let go!" yelled Marco.

"No," said Ace, "Oi, Zoro, help me out here!"

So Zoro ran over and helped Ace lock down Marco.

X-Drake came over and helped Bonney tame Law but the both of them were still trying to squirm away to fight.

"Stop it, Law/Marco!" two voices suddenly rang out.

Everyone looked at the two people who spoke who were the supposed leaders of the two groups, Luffy and Eustass Kidd.

Both Law and Marco stopped struggling instantly. Kidd and Luffy walked over to the fight scene.

"What were you thinking, Marco?" asked Luffy, crouching down.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" said Kidd, less sympathetically to Law, "Do that in the street, not while I'm eating."

"I would like to ask the same thing," said Silvers Rayleigh, storming over. His usual personality was gone too and he looked serious and angry, "You and you," he pointed at Law and Marco, "Office, now. And, may I ask, what was the cause of this fight?"

Law and Marco both looked away stubbornly and refused to talk.

Margaret, who had been stunned into silence for a while, stood up, "I was."

"Margaret…" said Law and Marco.

"Fine, all three of you to my office now," said Rayleigh, "To you people," he looked at the rest of the Nines and the Straw Hats/Whitebeards, "clean up this mess." He pointed to the spilled food and upturned table and chairs.

"Let them go," Rayleigh commanded Zoro and Ace and Bonney and Drake who promptly did, "And don't you two dare start fighting again," he glared at them with a look powerful enough to sink the Titanic. They both stood up and walked to the principal office. Margaret silently followed and Rayleigh walked behind.

"Well, boys, let's start at the beginning," said Rayleigh, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," they both muttered.

"Fine, then I'll have to punish all three of you, since you two were obviously fighting and Margaret admitted to have been the cause of the fight."

"Don't punish Margaret," said Law and Marco nodded, muttering, "I'm glad we agree on something."

"To be honest, you two are the last people I expected a fight from," said Rayleigh, "Kidd, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Killer, sure, but you two, geez… Since this is a first time, I suppose I can let you off on a warning… As long as you can give me your word that this won't happen again."

"We understand, sir, it won't happen again," said Margaret. The two boys nodded.

"Right. Dismissed."

As they left the office, Margaret turned around to face them, "I can't believe you two! I thought one of you or even worse, both of you would get seriously hurt over me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

She walked away back to the cafeteria crying while both Marco and Law stared after her in shock.


	17. Revenge

Chapter Seventeen: Revenge

"Wake up Nami, hurry up!" called Nojiko, "Come on, you have that date with Ace today!"

"It's not a date!" shouted Nami, although it was muffled in her pillow. She lifted her face, "FRIENDS, Nojiko! Get that through your head!" She could imagine Nojiko rolling her eyes and smiling.

Nami got herself prepared for the day and walked downstairs. She decided to go casual since it was just a trip to the café and Ace was just a friend. Right? Nami wore some faded blue jeans and a striped navy blue shirt. She had a love of high heels though and decided to go with classic black strappy ones. Her hair was loose, not much she could do with it anyway, since it was short and she wasn't much of a clips or hairbands girl.

"I knew you'd get dressed up for him," sniggered Nojiko.

"This is dressed up?" said Nami, "OK, maybe the high heels are a bit dressy but you know I've always had a thing for them."

"Come on. Your favourite shirt and jeans, plus your 'lucky' high heels, maybe hoping for something to happen…?"

"No!" said Nami, too quickly perhaps because Nojiko started cracking up.

_Ding Dong!_

"He's here, good luck," said Nojiko, "Don't worry; Mum will love Ace when you two decide to get married."

"Shut up!" yelled Nami and opened the door, "Hey Ace!"

"Hey," smiled Ace, "You look great."

"Thank you," said Nami, "You don't look too bad yourself. No shirt."

Ace was still in his signature style with no shirt, shorts and boots.

Ace laughed, "So, are we going?"

"Yeah," said Nami, "Bye, Nojiko!"

And then quietly, she added to Ace, "Are we going to see the gang's big plan?"

"Uh, actually, I have pretty strong faith that they will take care of things while we go to the café. Besides, you know we won't be able to see them anyway, what with us in the café and Marco and Margaret are going to be in the park a couple of streets away. And with us there, it might kill the romantic mood which is the whole point of this thing."

"OK," agreed Nami, smiling, "You should join the debate team, Ace. Good points you bring up."

Ace grinned his goofy grin, "Nah, not my thing. Hey, here's the café."

"Ace!" called Makino, smiling like an angel, "And Nami too! You two are so cute together!"

"She remembers my name," said Nami, "I swear no one else who's met me once has."

"Makino's one-of-a-kind," said Ace, "Makino! Hey!"

"So, what brings you two here?" asked Makino, "Oh, you're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"No," said Nami, before Ace could respond.

"So what's the recommendations?" asked Ace, not as chirpy as before but still.

"Um, well, the little cakes are always good. Nami loved them when she came here."

"I came here, like, three months ago! You still remember?"

"Of course I do," smiled Makino, "You and your sweet friends, Robin, Hancock and Margaret, right?"

"Oh, My God, that is amazing," said Nami, "You have a really good memory."

"Thank you," said Makino, "Well, I'll go and get make your cakes."

"So," said Ace when Makino had went into the kitchen, "You know how we're really good friends, right?"

"Yes," said Nami, "The little picnic lunch was so sweet. And I hoped you learned something when I tutored you on Monday."

He smiled, "I'm glad you liked it and I did, but that's the thing. I have to tell you something…"

Meanwhile…

Marco stood in the park with the picnic basket. He waited around for Margaret and hoped she wasn't still angry with him for the fight with Law. Finally, he saw her, walking around on one of the sidewalks, looking for Hancock, or so she thought.

_Thank you, Hancock, _thought Marco, walking towards her, "Margaret!"

"Oh, God, stop doing that!" said Margaret, but jokingly, "Seriously though, what are you doing here? Stalking me or something?"

"No," said Marco, "You wish, though."

Margaret pouted and laughed, "Actually I wish that picnic was for you and Law since I wish you two would make up."

"We have made up," protested Marco, "Just, in a man way."

"Also known as not at all. And if that picnic isn't for Law, who is it for?"

"Uh, you."

"Seriously Marco."

"I'm serious, you."

"I am not hungry," said Margaret when suddenly her stomach rumbled, "Fine. Just for a little while though."

As they lay down the blanket and started eating, a few people spied from the bushes.

"Stage one is in progress," said Usopp.

"So it is," said Robin, "And he seems to have pulled it off OK. Sanji-kun, why are you so grouchy? I'm sure the picnic's a masterpiece."

"I'm sure it is, too, but I just don't understand why FOUR beautiful, ELIGIBLE bachelorettes go for FOUR, idiot bachelors who never did a minute's work for ladies!"

"Women are unpredictable," smiled Robin.

Back to AcexNami…

_Seriously, man, seriously! _Cursed Ace in the bathroom, _Come on! You don't tell a woman 'I have to tell you something' when you just chicken out at the last minute and run to the bathroom! Stupid! _

_I wonder what Ace was going to say… _thought Nami, when she was interrupted by Makino, pulling on her jacket, "Nami, I have to go to a family issue. Here's your food," she set the food down, "and when you're done, just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll be right back, OK?"

"Sure," said Nami.

"Thanks," said Makino, disappearing out the door.

"Ace?" asked Nami but when there was no reply; she shrugged and ate her cake. She wasn't halfway done when the door chimed, meaning someone had come in. She called, "Sorry, the owner's out, come back later." Then she turned around and froze, seeing who was there, "You…"

For there, standing in the doorway was the murderer of her mother, Arlong.

"It's been a while, Nami" said Arlong, "Perhaps a decade?"

"Why are you here?" said Nami, ignoring his question, dropping her cake and standing up, staggering back a few steps, "Why now?" Now Ace was in trouble too…

"I merely had to get revenge," answered Arlong simply, "Your mother had such a bad mouth, I just figured her daughters would be the same. I just hated her, no offence. The bravest victim I'd killed, sure, but the most irritating. So I figured, why not kill all those she loved just to get back at her?"

_Daughters, _thought Nami, _Not _daughter, _daughters. Nojiko…_

"Of course I couldn't kill you two straight away," said Arlong, "The police would have tracked me, guarding your house, you know. I figured, let's wait a decade, the police will assume I'd have fled, you and your sister get to mourn your loss, although I'd rather say I was doing the darn world a favour, and you get to live your life. Well, most of it anyway. Because right here, right now, you are going to die."

He stepped forward as Nami stepped backwards. She had never fought anyone before, much less not a serial killer. Arlong was a skilled fighter with a gang of just-as-strong fighters. She didn't stand a chance. Arlong smiled, satisfied, already realised this, and stepped closer.


	18. Protect

Chapter Eighteen: Protect

"So, no offence, but these sandwiches are a little bit more fancy than your own style," said Margaret, taking a bite from her sandwich, "Maybe you had someone make these for you…?"

"Come on, I'm quite the chef," said Marco.

She looked at him meaningfully.

"OK, so I got Sanji to make some sandwiches for this picnic, so sue me," said Marco jokingly, "I just don't know how to cook at all and I wanted something special for you."

"Putting some lettuce, ham or even peanut butter on bread; that's considered cooking?"

"Yes," said Marco, "It includes food."

"Well," said Margaret, "For now, I have gotten over you saying you wanted to hurt me…"

"I never said that, it was a misunderstanding," Marco defended himself.

"Let me finish. I never believed you could ever say such a thing. But there was always the possibility that you did and for a while, it was awkward around you to the point where there would be a constant tension between us. I decided I would spend some time with another group and they turned out to be great; which brings me to the Law incident…"

"Oh great."

"I'm sorry, but I have to discuss this with you. And personally, I don't see what the big thing is all about. I mean, he just put his arm around me. I suppose if Sanji ever did that, you'd blow up at him too."

"Sanji wouldn't provoke me. He had that smug personality about him. He's a jackass, come on."

"He's the one who was my friend when I left temporarily," said Margaret, no need to specify who 'he' was, "Law has a witty humour but he can be your friend. You could have a friendship like Zoro and Sanji."

"I don't think Zoro and Sanji are friends at all."

"They've only had one argument."

"And it's been going on ever since they first met."

"I read somewhere that arguments were perfectly normal in friendships. Anywhere, we're drifting off subject here. The point is, it would make me extremely happy if you and Law got along."

"Uh, no. That can't happen."

"Have you got to know him?"

"No and I don't have to. First impressions tell all."

"Do you know how much it hurts me?" Margaret said quietly.

"What?" said Marco.

"The fact that, since you two make zero effort with each other, I may have to choose between you two and either way, one person would get hurt and I don't want that."

"Choose? What, you love him too?"

"Right now, I don't love either of you because I don't want to hurt anyone. And I have to ask you, honestly… Do you actually love me or is this just some competition with Law?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you," said Marco honestly.

"Well, I had to ask, because since that fight, it has been a possibility. And when I described my tough decision I had to make, it didn't seem to faze you that much. Were you thinking about me choosing you and Law being hurt?"

"Maybe…?" said Marco, realising his mistake too late.

Margaret stood up sharply and walked away, "Of course you were. This is all just some competition to you, isn't it?" She looked at him, looking as if she were fighting tears, "I'm going home."

"Margaret, wait!" cried Marco, glancing back at the picnic, _Stupid, why am I worrying about leaving the picnic? The others will clean it up, _"Wait, Margaret!"

Meanwhile…

"OK, boys, I got her," hooted Arlong, coming through the café door, holding Nami with her arms behind her back, "Luckily the owner was out. Wouldn't be able to stand it if the cops were on our tail, again. Anyway, let's get this over and done with, and then we can go to the older one. Get the gun."

_Ace, _thought Nami, _I want to scream but I can't. Hopefully, they would have moved on by then and Ace would be safe._

One of the members stood in front of Nami, holding the gun by the trigger with both hands, "Well, hope you lived life to the fullest, kid." His finger inched towards the trigger as he smiled cruelly. There was no one on the empty street, just the gang, Nami and Ace.

Just as he began to pull the trigger, a shape darted by Nami and the next thing she knew, the man with the gun was on the ground, unconscious. The puncher stood up and Nami recognised him instantly, "Ace? What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," said Ace, turning around to face her, "But I have to get Bellemere's approval of us, right? So I have to protect you."

"Get the boy!" roared Arlong, "He's just punched out a member! That boy's dangerous, be careful with him! Kill him or knock him unconscious at the very least!"

The gang began to move closer to Ace in fighting stances. There were four members, each strongly built and lethal. Nami could only watch in terror, while Arlong grinned, happy at the current situation.

Until the sound of footsteps sounded and then Margaret rounded the corner, "What the? Nami? Ace? What is going on here?" She looked at the gun guy unconscious, Nami held hostage, Ace surrounded by criminal-looking guys and assumed. She half-turned towards the police station when Arlong shouted, "Get her! She's a witness, you fools! Don't let her escape!"

One man broke away from the four ganging up on Ace and ran towards Margaret. Ace widened his eyes and tried to move towards Margaret to defend her but the other three blocked his way.

"Margaret, run!" yelled Nami, horrified another person had been dragged into the situation.

Frozen by fright, Margaret didn't move, much less hear Nami when the man ran to knock her out. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the blow.

And it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Marco in front of her, blocking the man's punch. He looked twice as furious as he was during Law, "What do you think you're doing to Margaret, huh?" he asked dangerously. His expression was so deadly, even the man was intimidated and Marco landed a punch on his head, knocking him out.

"Go to the police station, warn the police," hissed Marco.

"I can't leave you here," protested Margaret.

"It's just three guys," said Marco, "We can take care of them easy."

Margaret looked reluctant, but ran away.

"Just three people," repeated Arlong, "Do you really believe that is my whole team? This group of worthless morons?"

"Nani?" said Ace, slamming two men's heads together while Marco kicked the other one.

"Come on, men!" called Arlong, "Kill these two boys!"

Many men came out from the alleys and from down the street. Soon, there was lots of men around, all looking strong and skilled. Ace and Marco were vastly outnumbered.

"Ace, this isn't looking good," whispered Marco.

"I know," said Ace.

"OI, ACE! MARCO!" yelled an all too cheerful voice. Everyone looked up at one of the buildings where Luffy was standing, waving. Around him were members from both groups, the Straw Hats' and the Nines. The only one missing was Kaya, who Usopp had probably talked away to go to the police. But all the remaining members were looking down, smiling. One by one, they started jumping to lower roofs until they were eventually all on the ground.

"You didn't think we'd leave you two to get all the glory, did you?" asked Zoro, wielding some swords from his kendo classes.

"And we're not giving up a good street fight," grinned Kidd, although it was a malicious one, it was a smile all the same.

"Mina," smiled Nami, crying. She couldn't have better friends; she really couldn't.


	19. Love Actually

Chapter Nineteen: Love Actually

"Charge!" shouted Luffy, "I always wanted to say that," he grinned.

"Really, Luffy, now?" said Usopp as everyone ran into the fight.

_What if someone gets hurt? _Thought Nami, worrying excessively. Arlong's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the high-schoolers actually getting the upper hand. He muttered darkly, "Worthless idiots." He reached forwards to get the gun dropped on the ground, hoping to kill Nami himself. The gun suddenly got kicked away and Arlong looked up to see Ace standing there as intimidating as a snake about to strike.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly, holding a beaten-up man in one hand.

_This kid's insane, _thought Arlong and grinned suddenly having a bright idea. Or so he thought, "Hey, kid. Join me in the business."

Ace's eyes narrowed.

"You can see these scums, weak as heck. I never cared about them, really. But you, great stuff. You have the strength of ten of my men. Or should I say ex-men."

Ace's fist bunched up.

"I'll pay you, kid. Heaps of money. We'll have a partnership together, you'll be stinking rich."

Ace threw his punch forward.

Arlong smiled smugly and thrust Nami forward as if she were a shield. Ace's punch immediately stopped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Couldn't bear to punch this girl. Stupid, really. But since you don't intend to join me, I guess I have no use for you or any of your friends anymore."

"Ace!" shouted Luffy, running over, "We finished off the men!"

Ace looked over his shoulder. Men were scattered across the street, all injured somehow. Everyone didn't look as if they were hurt at all, even little Chopper whom everyone had assumed couldn't bear to hurt someone even a criminal since he aspired to be a doctor. But he was fine.

However, since Ace looked over for one second, Arlong had used that opportunity to run towards where Ace had kicked the gun.

"Shit!" yelled Ace, "Luffy, come on!"

"We're not going to make it!" shouted Luffy.

"Relax," said Kidd, walking up, "We knew this was going to happen. So I advised one of my members to keep an eye on that gun."

Just before Arlong reached it, he felt something cold against his neck and someone saying calmly, "Let go of Nami."

Arlong cursed, _when did this kid…?_

"Killer is quick and deadly," said Kidd, "I thought he was best suited to the job."

"I owe you one," grinned Ace.

Arlong slowly let go of Nami who quickly ran a safe distance away and picked up the gun so he couldn't use it if he was to escape.

"I think we'll just stay in the pose until the police get here," said Killer.

"I don't think so, kid!" barked Arlong, thrusting his elbow back and hitting Killer hard so he stumbled a bit, allowing Arlong to run away. He glared at the group of kids, crowding around Nami, protecting her and decided he'd be better off escaping this time. He bolted down the street and some people tried to follow him but Basil Hawkins interrupted, "Don't worry about it. The police will be there any second."

Sure enough the wailing of police sirens sounded and cars surrounded Arlong in every direction. Garp was the first to jump out, barking, "Police! Stop!"

Arlong flinched and glared, but he had to go with the police since they were aiming guns at him. Garp handed him to another police officer, "Get him in the car. I have to speak with these kids."

The police cars drove away until only the kids and Garp were left. Garp sighed and walked forward, "All right. Explain."

Everyone looked at Nami, the only one who had been there for the whole thing. She started speaking and explained the whole thing. Garp held a poker face the entire time.

After she was finished, Garp sighed again and said, "Well, from your perspective, Arlong is indeed the criminal here, but honestly. You kids bashed up about 30 men and why the heck do you guys have guns and daggers and whatnot in the first place? The fact is, you kids still abused these people."

"It's self-defence," said Apoo.

"Moreover, you and you," said Garp, pointing at Ace and Luffy, "Jesus, kids. It's one thing to bash up these dangerous criminals because you've been trained how to handle it by me but to drag your friends into this… What the heck were you thinking? Luffy? You brought them here, right? What the hell thinking were you doing?"

"You!" shouted Hancock, unable to take her 'love' being yelled at.

Garp looked up a bit surprised to see this high-school girl standing in front of his grandson all protectively, "You old man! We came here and followed Luffy! He didn't lead us and we never cared about our safety! So why don't you get the whole situation before you go spitting criticism at your grandson, huh?"

Garp blinked and looked at Hancock, glaring daggers. Then he burst out laughing, "WAHAHAHA!" he nearly doubled over from laughing, "I tell you, Luff, Ace, you got yourself some fine women! Got some guts! I like them!"

Luffy laughed too, "Yeah! Arigato ne, Hancock! You're funny! I love you! In the more-than-friends way!"

"Naw…." everyone said except people like Kidd.

Garp ignored the fuss, "And this group," he said, focussing on the Nines, "Honestly, I'd never thought you two groups would actually be friends. All the members in this group have practically criminal records for starting street brawls. Seriously," said Garp, massaging his head with one of his hands, as if the whole thing was making his head hurt, "What do your parents say about this?"

"We don't have parents," said Basil, "We don't even have a house, we live on the streets."

"Whitebeard's," said Marco suddenly.

"Huh?" said Killer.

"Whitebeard will be happy to take you in," said Marco, "You guys saved our lives," he nudged Ace, "Whitebeard will definitely let you guys stay there."

"Yes, our mayor will take in criminals," said X Drake.

"He will, trust me, he sees the good in everybody," said Marco.

"Huh. Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Marco," smiled Bonney. Marco grinned back.

"Maybe Whitebeard will tolerate this," said Garp, "But I don't want anyone to get into another fight like this! Am I clear?"

"Hai," everyone said.

"All right. You may go."

"Anyway," said Ace, when Garp was gone, "Let's go have cake," he gestured towards the café, "My treat."

"That's not really my style," said Kidd, looking at the adorable little café.

Everyone glared at him.

"All right, all right, let's go then!" said Kidd, muttering, "How am I supposed to act in one of them anyway? I've never even been in one…"


	20. No Regrets

Chapter Twenty: No Regrets

"Thank you so much for saving me," said Nami to Ace.

"Nah, it's nothing," said Ace, "As long as you're OK."

At the same time…

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," said Margaret.

"It's all right," said Marco.

"Hey, you two," said Law, dropping in, sitting on the other side of Margaret.

"Oh, Jesus, seriously?" said Marco, "If I buy you a milkshake, will you go away?"

"I want to say something to you," said Law.

"If you two start fighting again…" started Margaret.

"We're not, come on Marco."

Marco was suspicious but went with Law. If Margaret wanted them to apologize to each other, maybe this was the best time to do it.

"Let's be honest here," said Law, after he and Marco had went to a private place of the café (aka, the toilets), "We all know who Margaret is interested in, as much as I hate to admit it. And I know you can take care of her. I guess Margaret's not available anymore, huh? Though I tell you, if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down."

"I'm sure you will; that's why I'm never making the same mistake ever again," said Marco, "I'm sorry for exploding at you, man."

"It's all right," said Law, "Fighting is what we do every day anyway."

"How the heck did you ever get food for nine people or have money for anything? Where exactly did you live? In an alley?"

"Basil made some cash from fortune telling, although nowadays, fortune telling isn't that great for getting cash but it was something. Apoo was a DJ some nights; Urouge helps at construction sites because he has great strength… Oh, Bonney won this eating competition one year that scrounged up some money. And we live in this old abandoned house that estate agents gave up on trying to sell. We lived there ever since we were friends who met at this orphanage."

"You were in an orphanage?" said Marco.

"Where else do you think we'd go to when people found out we had no parents or guardians?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, I met Kidd at the orphanage and we became the misunderstood ones, the weirdos, what you like to call it. Bonney was one of the cool orphanages because she was the pretty one with the pretty hair and whatnot. But she had a soft spot for me and Kidd. At first we never trusted her, but then one night, Kidd and I tried to escape because we hated it there and we were nearly caught, before Bonney showed us a secret way to escape and we went together. Then we gradually met the others on the street and grew up together."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff to take in."

"I know," said Law, "We're always really isolated from everyone at school. But you guys and Margaret were the first friends we'd had apart from each other. It was… nice."

Marco smiled, "I'm glad we're the misunderstood bunch then."

Law grinned, "Yeah, well, I suppose we should get back."

When they got back out, Margaret demanded, "All right, you guys made up right?"

"Yeah," said the both of them.

"Thank you!" said Margaret, overjoyed and jumping up and hugging them both, "You have no idea how much that makes me happy."

Go, mouthed Law to Marco.

"Come here, Margaret," said Marco, bringing her around so he was holding her around the waist.

"Law?" said Margaret, looking over at him.

"Go ahead," said Law, smiling.

Margaret smiled, "Thank you," and brought Marco's head to her and kissed him on the lips.

After a minute or two…

Law started looking around and stopped smiling as Marco and Margaret just stood there making out.

After five minutes…

"Yeah, I'll just be at the counter," said Law, "Seriously though, how can you kiss for like seven minutes without coming up for air?"

At the same time…

"I think we could move on from being more than friends…" hinted Ace, "I love you, Nami."

Nami ran her fingers through his hair and laid a hand on one of his cheeks, "Yes." She leaned towards him until Ace just took her head and kissed her out of impatience.

At the same time…

Robin and Zoro were already making out in one of the booths.

At the same time…

"I've never done it before though," said Luffy.

"Just follow my lead," said Hancock, placing her lips on his.

At the same time…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" cried Sanji thumping his booth table in agony, "Four women stolen right from me the same day! For men who never cared about women in any way! And they are ALL kissing! This is torture I tell you, torture!"

"Chopper, there must be a medical condition for this," hissed Franky to Chopper.

"Yes, it's called depression," said Chopper, walking over to Sanji and placing a few cards in front of him, "These are some good therapists around here. Including me. Now are you feeling any depression, agony, suicidal thoughts or thoughts including there's-no-point-to-living-anymore thoughts?"

A year later…

"I still can't believe what happened a year ago," said Nami, in Makino's cafe, "It still seems like just yesterday."

"And we're here," said Jewellery. The groups had all joined together to make one huge one, "Can you believe we're nearly graduating?" she shrieked.

"Which is why we having this meeting," said Robin, "You know, the place where we bonded?"

"Pfft…" said Kidd, "Bonded… yeah…"

"A year ago, we did everything we never thought would happen," said Ace, "I never knew there was this psycho killer after Nami, who's still in jail by the way, luckily, that the populars would join the misunderstood and the misunderstood would join the misfits, or that there was anyone in the world who could ever stand up to Gramps. Anyway, none of those things we have ever regretted. And since we're going to go separate ways, I wanted to make a toast."

"Yeah, save that for prom," said Zoro.

"You'll never go to prom," said Ace, "Anyway, I wanted to make sure everyone would agree to this… We will live life with no regrets."

"To that!" cheered Luffy, thrusting up his cup and the rest following suit and everyone shouted, "We will live life with no regrets!"

**The End**


End file.
